Touch Your Mind
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Sebenarnya cinta itu apa? Hinata sedang mencari makna dari itu. Bersma Naruto, ia merasa normal, satu-satunya seseorang yang tak dapat ia baca. Sedangkan masih ada masalah yang membayang-bayangi Hinata, sang mind reader. *First NaruHina*Chapter 13!*Enjoy the story! *Last Chapter Update*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Tokyo, dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun menoleh kebelakang, melihat jejak-jejak sepatunya diatas salju. Salju turun semakin deras, hingga akhirnya jejak itu menghilang.

Jemarinya terasa beku. Harusnya ia mengenakan sarung tangan. Sekarang, kemana ia harus melangkah pergi? Ia sudah memutar taman ini dan sama sekali tidak menemukan _babysitter_nya yang tadi mengantarnya kesini.

Ia kesal. Apa ia ditinggal? Lagipula, untuk apa?

Anak perempuan itu duduk begitu saja, menghempaskan dirinya diatas salju. Udara dingin memasuki pori-pori terkecil sweaternya, membuatnya menggigil, giginya bergemelutuk.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang anak laki-laki bersweater tak kalah tebal dengannya menundukkan kepala, melihatnya yang hampir saja menangis. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, mengulurkan kedua tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan berwarna biru kepadanya.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara menyerupai bisikkan ditelinganya. _"Kamu manis..." _Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

"Kamu kenapa disini?" sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan, dan anak laki-laki itu bertanya. "Udara sedang dingin-dinginnya."

"Aku kehilangan Kion-chan. Dia _babysitter_ di rumah, membantuku, tapi dia entah kemana."

Tiba-tiba, anak perempuan itu melihat sebuah truk melintas melewati jalan diluar taman. Truk itu melaju lambat, sehingga anak perempuan itu bisa melihat ayahnya.

"Ayaahh!" anak perempuan itu berlari untuk mengejar truk itu.

Anak laki-laki itu ikut anak perempuan itu berlari. Setelah menyusulnya, dia melihat anak perempuan itu menangis.

"Kamu tau harus pulang kemana?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk, berjalan melewati jalan-jalan yang mulai bersalju bersama anak laki-laki itu. Melewati gang-gang sempit, akhirnya sampai ke rumah tua yang sudah usang.

"Ini rumahku..."

"Tetapi kenapa sepi?" tanya anak laki-laki itu heran.

Anak laki-laki itu masuk kedalam rumah, diikuti anak perempuan itu. Rumah telah kosong. Anak perempuan itu menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku..." anak perempuan itu terisak sambil terus berkata, "Mereka... orangtuaku meninggalkan aku."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka ninggalin kamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu semakin heran.

Anak laki-laki itu menyentuh kedua bahu anak perempuan itu, lalu turun menggenggam tangannya. Lagi-lagi, anak perempuan itu mendengar suara seperti bisikkan lagi. _"Kamu jangan menangis. Tolong, jangan... apa dia ikut denganku saja?"_

"Ikut kemana?"

Anak laki-laki itu terperangah. "Kamu... tahu apa yang kupikir?"

Anak perempuan itu terdiam. Perlahan mengangguk. "Ku... kurasa aku... dtinggal karena itu..."

Anak laki-laki itu berdeham. "Kamu mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Tempat tinggalku. Panti asuhan."

Anak perempuan itu terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk.

-X-

"Sai! Ayo cepat berangkat!"

Anak laki-laki yang telah bertumbuh dewasa itu melangkah tergesa-gesa, mengancingkan kancing kemeja paling atas miliknya, kemudian memakai sepatunya asal-asalan.

"Hinata, tidak bisa kah kau sabar menunggu?" tanya Sai kesal.

"Bisa saja. tapi ini sudah siang dan aku tidak ingin terlambat." jawab Hinata ketus. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari semalam kau berpikir mau bangun siang hari ini, agar kau tidak ikut ujian kimia pagi ini."

"Hh. Aku lupa kalau kau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan menyentuhku." gumam Sai.

"Karenanya, jangan pernah berpikir didekatku." ujar Hinata, kali ini ia tertawa. "Baiklah, ayo kita membolos hari ini, Sai."

Sai melongo. "Kau... yang benar saja?"

Hinata tertawa lagi. "Ayolah, sudah lama aku tidak makan es krim."

"Es krim? Di cuaca sebeku ini?"

Hinata mendengus kali ini. "Apa kau mau mengikuti ujian kimia?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Hinata dan Sai menyewa sebuah apartemen berkamar dua dan tinggal bersama, semata-mata untuk keluar dari panti asuhan yang mengasuh mereka sejak kecil.

Mereka membuat _rules _tersendiri dalam tinggal disana. Tidak boleh ada alkohol sedikitpun di apartemen, dan bagi siapapun yang masuk tidak boleh habis minum alkohol. Kemudian, mereka nggak boleh segan-segan bercerita tentang rahasia mereka. Orang yang baru mereka kenali terutama. Jadwal makan diatur bergantian. Hinata dipagi hari, Sai di malam hari. Untuk siang hari, biasanya mereka makan diluar apartemen. Entah itu di kedai, kafe, bahkan resto.

Dan yang terpenting, maksimal pulang pukul delapan malam.

Walau sering bersama-sama, Sai lebih memiliki banyak kegiatan diluar. Dia sering bermain bola bersama kawan-kawannya. Tiap kali ia mengajak Hinata, Hinata selalu enggan.

Karena ia takut bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Bahkan hanya berjabat tangan dengan orang saja, ia takut. Syukurlah Jepang bukanlah negara yang harus bersalaman saat memperkenalkan diri.

Entah mengapa, dan tak tahu bagaimana, kemampuannya menyentuh dan mengetahui pikiran orang lain terkadang membuatnya takut. Takut tahu pikiran jahat orang lain, takut orang lain takut padanya seperti yang sering terjadi, takut orang meninggalkannya karena kemampuan itu. Selama ini, Hinata benar-benar merasa bersyukur ada Sai yang mau menerima kemampuan yang tidak tahu apa harus disebutnya anugerah.

Sai sering berkata, ia harus mencari kekasih. Sai berkata, ia mungkin tidak akan selamanya berada disisi Hinata. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin Sai selalu dekat dengannya.

-X-

Mulanya, niat membuat cerita fanfict seperti ini sangat tak ada.

Mulanya, aku membuat kisah tentang klub yang dapat mengontroli jiwa manusia, namun karena membutuhkan tokoh yang banyak dan sedikit membuatku pusing saat membuatnya, aku pun menyederhanakan menjadi kisah seperti ini

Semoga kalian menikmati kisah ini! Terus membaca chapter selanjutnya, ya. _Arigatou!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Koridor mendadak sepi saat dia mau melangkah menuju kelas. Siswa-siswi langsung menyingkir, membuat hatinya merasa resah. Suatu kali, ia pernah tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Tetapi saat itu ia sangat terdesak.

Saat itu, seseorang diam-diam ingin mencelakakan teman dekatnya, Sakura. Karena terlalu kesal dengan pikiran orang itu, dia langsung marah dan mengoceh tentang yang dipikir tentang orang itu. Dan setelah kejadian itu pula, Sakura aman-dan dia mulai dijauhi.

Termasuk Sakura.

Dari jauh, ia memandang Sakura yang tengah memandangnya. Seperti ingin mendekat, tapi takut. Hanya tangan... hanya jemarinya yang membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, namun mengapa efeknya sejauh ini?

"Hei, Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

Hinata mendesah. "Aku bisa lakukan apapun tanpamu, Sai."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tidakkah kau risih dengan orang sekitarmu yang memperlakukuanmu bagai wabah?" ucapan Sai sungguh tak tepat. Hinata yang sedang kesal langsung mendengus lagi.

"Mungkin aku harus menggunakan sarung tangan, Sai. Kau tahu, hanya sarung tangan yang membuatku tak bisa membaca pikiran orang yang kusentuh."

Sai menghela napas. "Kau sendiri yang pernah katakan tak suka menggunakan sarung tangan."

"Tapi..."

"Hinata, percayalah. Jika seseorang memang mau dekat denganmu, kondisimu seperti apapun ia akan dekat denganmu. Tidak seperti Sakura yang menjauhimu."

"Seperti kau?"

Sai tertawa pelan. "Ya. Seperti aku. Mungkin karena aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, dan pikiranku masih polos saat itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir berteman denganmu baik atau tidak, menakutkan atau tidak. Tapi, berteman denganmu hal yang menyenangkan, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum. Sai selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Ah ya. Hinata, kamu datang ke pertandinganku, ya?" tanya Sai.

"Pertandingan?"

"Yup. Hari ini, klubku mengadakan pertandingan dengan klub lain diminggu ini, dan aku mau kau, teman dekatku, untuk datang." ujar Sai.

_Teman dekat. Sai, kau tidak bisa melihatku lebih dari teman?_

Hinata meringis, kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja."

-X-

_Sai betul-betul gila, _pikir Hinata. _Atau mungkin aku yang gila karena menerima ajakannya?_

Hinata menghela napas. Saat orang-orang memilih untuk meringkuk dibalik selimut dicuaca sedingin ini, dia harus melangkah keluar apartemen untuk menonton pertandingan Sai.

Lapangan sepak bola _outdoor _tersebut ternyata tidak sedingin yang Hinata kira. Setelah memasukinya, Hinata merasa hangat. Mungkin ada penghangat ruangan disekitarnya, atau bagaimana? Hinata tak terlalu peduli untuk tahu hal seperti itu.

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Sai?"

"Tak kusangka kau datang!" Sai berseru, pergi dari antara kedua kawannya. Membuat Hinata merasa tersentuh.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan biar kukenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku." ujar Sai.

Belum sempat Hinata menyahut apa-apa, lelaki itu sudah berseru lagi ke kedua temannya yang sempat ditinggalkannya. "Oi!"

"Aku tidak suka berkenalan dengan orang baru..." bisik Hinata lirih ketika melihat dua teman Sai itu melangkah mendekat. Yang satu berambut gelap, yang satunya lagi berambut pirang.

"Bukannya kita punya _rules _kalau harus bercerita sejujur-jujurnya, terutama tentang orang yang baru saja kita kenal? Maaf jika aku terlambat memperkenalkanmu pada mereka." kata Sai membuat Hinata tidak lagi berkutik.

"Siapa ini, Sai?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang.

"Pacarmu?" tanya lelaki berambut gelap.

Sai tertawa. "Bukan. Dia teman satu apartemen-ku."

"Apartemen?" Lelaki berambut pirang melongo lebar.

"Hei, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." ujar Hinata, wajahnya bersemu.

"Oh... Baiklah!" lelaki berambut pirang mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta tos pada Hinata. "Namaku Naruto."

Hinata meragu. Bagaimana jika nanti dia mendengar lagi apa yang dipikir lelaki pirang itu... um, Naruto? Tapi Hinata tak menggubrisnya dan segera menyambut tos Naruto tersebut.

Plok!

Tapi Hinata tak mendengar apapun. Aneh. Biasanya, walau hanya sekejap ia tetap akan mendengarnya.

"Aku Sasuke!" lelaki berambut gelap melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata langsung menyambutnya.

Plok!

_Namamu?_

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. _Loh, mengapa Sasuke bisa kudengar?_

Sai menyenggol lengan Hinata. Membuat Hinata segera tersadar jika dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku... Hinata."

"Dukung kami, ya, Hinata." ucap Sai, meraih tangannya sejenak sehingga Hinata tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Sai.

_Sasuke terlihat menyukaimu. Pandangannya tak lepas darimu, Hina._

Hinata tersenyum tipis mengetahuinya. "Cih."

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata!" Naruto melambai, lalu berbalik, berjalan bersama Sai.

Sasuke masih terpaku, tersenyum, memandangi Hinata. "Sampai nanti, ya."

Mungkin yang dipikirkan Sai benar.

-X-

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu diluar?" tanya Sai. Peluhnya menetes dipelipisnya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi semua itu terbalaskan mengingat timnya yang menang.

"Dengan siapa? Kita saja, kan?" ujar Hinata. Semenit yang lalu ia berdiri diluar lapangan, membuat hawa dingin menusuk-nusuk tulangnya.

"Tidak. Dengan mereka..."

Sai menoleh, membuat Hinata ikut menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Sai.

"Naruto dan Sasuke?" bisik Hinata lirih.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Sai.

"Bukannya begitu... hanya saja..."

"Kau takut mereka akan pergi darimu setalah tahu dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Sai, pertanyaan yang seakan menusuk Hinata. Lebih dingin daripada suhu udara.

Hinata menghela napas. "Kau tahu, itu."

"Hinata," Sai tersenyum, meraih tangan Hinata yang kecil, membuat saat itu juga Hinata dapat mendengar pikirannya.

_Mencobalah untuk percaya. Jika seseorang memang mau berteman denganmu, dia akan selalu dekat denganmu._

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian menyapa pelan.

"Sasuke, Naruto."

Dan, genggaman tangan Sai terlepas.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dan Sai bergantian. "Kalian..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata berkilah. "Sungguh."

"Kau ini, terlalu mudah curiga, Sasuke." ujar Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Nah, kita mau makan dimana?"

Sai tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika Hinata yang menentukan?"

"Apa? Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu lokasi sekitar sini."

"_How about some coffee?"_

Sontak, Naruto, Hinata dan Sai menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"_Coffee?"_

"Yeah."

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk menuju kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, membeli kopi sesuai keinginan masing-masing, dan sedikit _dessert._

Sebagai teman mengobrol dan penghangat suhu yang tajam ini.

-X-

Touch Your Mind berakhir sementara disini! Kesibukkan demi kesibukkan membuatku harus mencicil cerita-cerita fanfict(duh, sampe telat banget postnya), dan tidak dapat menyelesaikannya secepat yang kuharap. Kadang, aku juga harus termenung-menung memikirkan kisah selanjutnya, dan akhirnya menuju kepada hal sederhana yang aku sukai... kopi.

Mengenai pairing pada cerita ini, aku masih ragu... sungguh! Bahkan karena terlalu ragu, aku pernah berpikir, apa _genre_nya kuubah jadi _friendship _saja, ya? Kalau SasuHina... pernah kubuat di fanfict lain dan aku masih merasa bosan, takutnya malah ceritanya seperti difanfict sebelumnya. Kalau SaiHina... rasanya kurang pas. NaruHina... sepertinya patut dicoba..., karena, aku belum pernah membuat fict NaruHina sama sekali.

Jadi, terima kasih telah membaca! Semoga fanfict ini akan berkembang sesuai yang diharapkan ya!

-X-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

Mereka berempat duduk dengan meja bundar ditengah-tengah. Asap mengepul dari cangkir kopi yang beraneka ragam rasa. Ada dua buah _dessert _berupa _cake _natal yang dipesan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau gak pernah bilang sebelumnya punya teman apartemen?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku tahu reaksi kalian semua akan kayak begitu. _Shock._" jawab Sai, kemudian tertawa.

Hinata mengumbar senyuman tipis mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Sai lagi.

"_Mencobalah untuk percaya. Jika seseorang memang mau berteman denganmu, dia akan selalu dekat denganmu."_

Sudah lama Hinata mau mencari tahu, bagaimana jika seseorang langsung tahu kemampuannya. Hn, tetapi bagaimana mengucapnya tentang itu, ya?

Naruto mengesap kopinya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa ya, tinggal satu atap? Tidak ada perasaan suka?"

Hinata dan Sai saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

"Enggak, tentu saja enggak." ujar Sai.

"Kami sudah terbiasa, sampai jeleknya aja tau. Kami gak mungkin jadi saling suka." kilah Hinata, tertawa hambar.

Sasuke ikut tertawa. "Masa sih? Biasanya yang terjadi tidak seperti itu."

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng." canda Sai.

"Omong-omong, kalian tahu permainan _truth or dare, _bukan?" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba setelah menyendok potongan kue kedalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana jika kita memainkan itu, agar kita saling terbuka dan lebih bersahabat?"

"Benar juga. Kita kan jarang ketemu sekarang." kata Sai. Dia menyenggol lengan Hinata pelan.

Hinata tampak kaku. Merasa tergagap. "Terserah kalian saja. Kalau memang kalian semua mau, aku ikut saja."

"Dua setuju, satu terserah, dan aku juga setuju." kata Sasuke, "Ayo kita main."

Hinata tersenyum lagi, entah mengapa ia merasa ragu.

Sai tersenyum pada Hinata, seakan mengatakan, _tenang saja. semua akan baik-baik saja._

-X-

"Biar aku saja!"

"_NO, I AM!"_

Sai dan Hinata sama-sama tergelak keheranan melihat Sasuke dan Naruto jadi berebutan memutar botol untuk memulai permainan _truth or dare _mereka. Keduanya menyesap kopi menunggu selesainya pertengkaran itu, tapi sepertinya tidak akan segera habis juga.

"Kalian, sampai kapan rebutan begitu?" keluh Hinata.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan, lalu akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau saja."

"Tidak, kau saja dulu..."

"Kau..."

Sai mendengus. "Ah sudahlah! Biar aku yang memulai!"

Sai merebut botol berwarna hijau kepunyaan _barista _kafe, meletakkannya ditengah-tengah meja dan memutarnya.

Dan, berhenti pada Sasuke.

"_Truth or dare, _Sasuke?"

Sementara menyebutkan itu, Sai sibuk berpikir _truth _apa atau _dare _apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan kepada Sasuke.

"_Truth. _Terlalu awal untukku dikerjai." candanya.

Naruto, Sai, Hinata tergelak. Seulas senyum tipis mampir diwajah Hinata mendengar lelucon tak berdasar itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku bertanya, apa tipe cewek favoritmu?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu mendesah. "Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Sulit."

"Ayolah, bahkan Sai tidak bertanya siapa dia, hanya seperti apa." ujar Naruto.

"Bagiku itu pertanyaan mudah." ucap Hinata kalem. Menyuap sisa _dessert_nya.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki tipe khusus, aku hanya menyukai apa yang memang menarikku sejak awal." kata Sasuke. "Tapi kau mengingatkanku pada adik kelas yang kukencani saat SMP, Hinata."

Naruto tertawa. Sai mendelik pada Hinata yang wajahnya tidak bersemu merah, melainkan pucat pasi. Aneh. Biasanya gadis akan bersemu merah jika dikatakan hal macam itu.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Sai, apa kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu, karena aku tidak terlalu penasaran." komentar Sai.

"Adik kelas seperti apa, bagaimana bisa mirip Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa dan menepuk punggung Naruto keras-keras. "Nanti, tunggu giliranmu memutar dan menunjuk kearahku. Sekarang, giliranku memutar."

Sasuke memutar botol, dan botol tersebut berhenti dan mulut botol tersebut menunjuk Hinata, membuat gadis itu menarik napas panjang.

"_Truth or dare?_"

"_Truth._"

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Itulah Hinata, tak akan pernah mau melakukan _dare, _tantangan yang tak berarti.

"Kau suka lelaki seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

Hinata berdecak. Memandang Sasuke, Naruto, dan pada Sai. Sai tersenyum, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tidak butuh laki-laki yang istimewa." ujar Hinata. "Aku tidak butuh yang tampan, pintar, atau mungkin jago olahraga. Yang kubutuhkan hanya sosok yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak pernah berharap macam-macam. _Only this._"

"Sungguh khas kau sekali, Hinata." ujar Sai, tahu maksud Hinata dibalik kata-katanya. Tentang kemampuan itu. Dia butuh orang yang bisa menerima kemampuannya itu.

"Hmm." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. "Kurasa giliranmu sekarang."

Hinata memutar botol tersebut, dan akhirnya mengarah pada Naruto. Lelaki itu sedang asyik menghabiskan _dessert_nya sehingga tidak memperhatikan _truth or dare _yang sedang berlangsung. Dia mendongakkan kepala, sudut bibirnya terdapat krim. Tanpa Hinata perlu bertanya, dia sudah menyahut.

"Aku memilih _dare._"

Hinata terkesiap. Ia sibuk berpikir keras.

"Ayolah Hinata, jangan lama-lama." keluh Naruto. "Hanya sebuah tantangan."

Hinata menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, menampilkan senyum misteriusnya yang membuat Sai merasa tegang.

"Kau harus mau dibaca olehku."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Naruto menatap tak mengerti.

"Aku seorang _mind reader._"

-X-

Atmosfer sekitar terasa beku. Sasuke bahkan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Lelaki itu memandang Sai yang menyesap terakhir kopi hangatnya, tampak biasa saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

Sedang Naruto, masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan, _serius, nih?_

"Itu _dare_ dariku." ucap Hinata. "Kau mau menerimanya, bukan?"

Naruto tertawa, mencairkan ketenangan yang sempat mengudara. "Baiklah."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, mengenggamnya, lama. Tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun. Tidak ada suara pikiran Naruto. Pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang dan ia mulai frustrasi. Ada apa ini?

"Hinata?" Sai merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Hinata masih terdiam. Bingung.

"Hm, hm, jadi apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata berdecak. Kesal, frustrasi, dan entah perasaan apa lagi. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya, bingung, dan memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Kau bercanda, kan, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak bercanda." kata Hinata dingin. Kaku.

Sai mengambil tangan Hinata, meremasnya pelan.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata? Kau masih bisa mendengar aku?_

Hinata menganggukan kepala, menatap Sai. Tatapannya berubah nanar.

_Bagaimana jika kita pulang?_

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Dengan tangan masih menggenggam Hinata, Sai berdiri, memandang Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kami harus pulang."

_Kita harus pulang secepatnya._

"Nanti aku akan hubungi kalian lagi." ucap Sai.

_Yang penting kau baik-baik saja dulu, Hinata._

Hinata melangkah mengikuti Sai. Merasa aman. Merasa semua akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Hinata."

Dalam pertemuan pertama, Hinata hapal dengan suara itu. suara Naruto, yang baru saja tidak dapat didengar pikirannya.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Tapi Hinata tidak berbalik, terus melangkah karena ditarik Sai dengan suara pikiran yang berkecamuk dibenak laki-laki itu.

_Yang penting kau baik-baik saja._

-X-

Huft!

Kala membuat cerita chapter ini, aku sempat bingung, mau bercerita apa lagi? tiba-tiba, aku kangen masa SMP, saat jamannya bermain _truth or dare._ Karenanya aku membuat kisah ini karena keingat masa lalu...

Mengenai pairing, bisa sabar menunggu aku memutuskannya? Aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini(terutama tentang ujian), jadi bagaimana jika mengikuti saja ceritanya mengalir seperti apa? Hehehe. Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin bisa mengupdate chapter ini seminggu kemudian seperti biasa...

Dimohon maklumnya! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan saran-sarannya untuk menentukan pairing! Sampai ketemu dichapter berikut, mudah-mudahan bisa update diminggu depan! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

"Jadi kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, itu maksudmu?" decak Sai.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya."

"Aduh, bisa gila aku." ucap Sai. "Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa." jawab Hinata pendek. "Memangnya aku harus apa?"

"Hinata," desah Sai. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa membaca pikirannya? Bukannya kamu dari dulu tidak ingin memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Rasanya sangat membingungkan. Aku kira aku lega bila ada yang tidak bisa kubaca. Ternyata, aku justru khawatir."

"Khawatir soal apa?"

"Khawatir jika seseorang yang tak dapat kubaca itu akan mempengaruhi hidupku."

Sai menarik napas panjang. "Kalau begitu tidak perlu khawatir. Selalu berpikir kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidur dulu."

Sai tersenyum, menatap punggung Hinata yang masuk kedalam bilik kamarnya.

-X-

Hinata mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Kemudian, setelah menutup keran dia memandang dirinya di cermin.

Lalu, seorang gadis muncul dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Gadis itu langsung berubah pucat.

"Hai," Hinata mencoba menyapa. "Apa kabar, Sakura?"

Gadis itu, Sakura, tersenyum tipis. "Lumayan."

"Kurasa kau baik-baik saja dengan teman barumu." ucap Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak begitu." sahut Sakura sedikit panik.

Hinata berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku.

-X-

"Hanabi, kau benar tidak mau melanjutkan sekolah yang sama denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hanabi tersenyum tipis, kemudian tertawa. "Kita sudah lama putus, jadi untuk apa aku bersekolah yang sama denganmu? Aku juga dari dulu ingin bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, kuharap kau memakluminya."

"Baiklah."

Hanabi tersenyum lagi. "Oh ayolah, jangan manyun seperti itu. Jika kamu mau menemuiku, aku masih bisa menemuimu."

"Padahal kukira kamu mau bersekolah yang sama lagi denganku."

"Aku mau meraih beasiswa disana," ujar Hanabi. "Sekolah Konoha Gakuen sering memberikan beasiswa untuk naik tingkat lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa satu angkatan denganmu nanti."

"Oke. _Good luck._"

"Ya."

-X-

Hinata berjalan pelan melewati taman sekolah. Sebelah tangannya memegang buku pelajaran. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang kedepan.

Ternyata, ada seseorang yang membawa setumpuk buku dan tidak melihat kedepan juga.

"Aduh!"

"Ahh!"

Buku-buku berhamburan kemana-mana, dan Hinata meringis.

Orang itu juga meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata, menyentuh bahu orang itu, lupa bahwa ia dapat membaca pikirannya.

_Aduh, sialan, sialan!_

Hinata melangkah mundur sedikit. "Maafkan aku."

"Hn. Setidaknya kau bantu aku membereskan semua ini." ucap orang itu.

Hinata mengambil buku-buku yang tersebar berantakkan tersebut, membaca nama yang tertera disana.

_Hanabi Hyuuga._

Nama belakangnya sama dengannya. Apa ini kebetulan?

"Ini." Hinata menyodorkan buku-buku tersebut. "Namamu bermarga _Hyuuga?_"

"Ya. Emangnya kenapa?"

Hinata menatap gadis ini sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu segera pergi membawa buku-bukunya, meninggalkan Hinata yang entah bagaimana merasakan kecemasan.

-X-

Sasuke berdecak, kemudian melangkah menjajari langkah Naruto. "Kau mau apa tadi?"

"Bertemu dengan rekan apartemen Sai."

"Yang... mengaku sebagai _mind reader _itu?"

Naruto mengangguk ringan.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya... hm, tidakkah kau penasaran?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Sesungguhnya, aku takut dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu."

Giliran Naruto yang tertawa. "Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kelakuannya yang aneh kemarin."

"Saat itu, kau memikirkan apa?"

"Hmm..." Naruto berusaha mengingat. "Aku berpikir,..." _kau cantik, Hinata. Kau benar-benar memiliki kemampuan itu? Aku juga memiliki kemampuan supranatural sepertimu..., tapi..._

"Naruto? Kau berpikir apa saat itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidaak, bukan apa-apa. Itu rahasia." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pikiran mesum ya?"

"Enak aja."

"Bagaimanapun dia cakep, kan?" canda Sasuke.

"Iya, sih."

"Hahaha."

"Tapi, kau jadi ikut denganku, kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi, sepertinya aku terlanjur mengikuti langkahmu, Naruto." ujar Sasuke sambil tergelak.

"Tuh, apartemennya didepan sana..."

-X-

"Oh iya, Hinata, jadi bagaimana?"

Hinata memandang Sai yang sedang memotong sayuran. "Maksudmu?"

"Tentang Naruto yang tidak bisa kau baca itu."

Hinata mendesah. "Kau bilang, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Iya, aku tahu ucapanku sendiri." ujar Sai. "Tetapi ini untuk pertama kalinya kan kau tidak dapat membaca pikiran seseorang, kau pasti memikirkannya terus."

Yah, sebetulnya Hinata tidak benar-benar memikirkannya. Ada kalanya dia sibuk untuk memikirkan hal macam itu. Tetapi kala dia lagi memiliki waktu kosong, yang dipikirkannya adalah lelaki itu.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak bisa dibaca olehnya?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hinata, kurasa kau yang harus membuka pintu."

"Siapa yang mau datang kesini?" tanya Hinata. "Pasti salah satu temanmu, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun tentang apartemen ini."

"Temanku adalah temanmu juga, Hinata!" seru Sai disaat Hinata sudah melangkah keluar dapur.

Hinata membuka pintu, dan sesuai dugaannya, teman Sai. Tapi teman Sai adalah temannya juga.

"Wah, ternyata tentang kalian satu apartemen tidak bercanda, ya?" ujar Sasuke. "Boleh kami masuk?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kan?" Naruto berujar, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan awas-kalau-aku-gak-boleh-masuk.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Ya... eng, Sai ada di dapur."

Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah masuk, melepas alas kaki mereka, tanpa canggung masuk dan duduk dimeja penghangat(sang author lupa nama meja penghangat saat musim dingin di Jepang itu apa, maklumin ya? Hehe.).

Hinata menghela napas. _Kau mungkin sudah gila, Hinata. Di apartemen ini sekarang ada 3orang lelaki._

"Ah, kalian," Sai mengintip dari dapur. "Kalian mau _yakimeshi(_nasi goreng jepang)?"

"Boleh!" seru Naruto keras.

"Wah." decak Hinata. Dia ikut duduk diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kalian menghabiskan bahan masakkanku saja."

"Hei, aku tidak memesannya, ya. Hanya Naruto." kilah Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Mereka hening tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Eng, itu..." Sasuke bingung mau berbicara apa. "Hanya berkunjung, tak bisa kah?"

"Ya, bisa sih. Boleh aja." kata Hinata.

_Aneh._ Pikir Hinata dengan perasaan kalut. _Jarang ada yang tahu kemampuannya, kemudian tidak menjauh dariku._

"_Yakimeshi_nya telah siap!" ujar Sai, membawa nampan berisi semangkuk besar _yakimeshi _hangat. Asapnya mengepul, menyebarkan aroma sedap keseluruh ruangan.

Mereka makan bersama-sama. Mengobrol beberapa hal yang tidak penting, kemudian saat _yakimeshi _mereka sudah habis, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Sasuke, kau mau tetap disini?"

"Sepertinya aku mau ikut denganmu kawan," ujar Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang membereskan semua ini," ujar Sai. "Kau antar mereka kedepan saja, Hinata."

Hinata menurut, mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke sudah keluar dari apartemennya, tetapi Naruto masih menunggu diambang pintu.

"Terima kasih makanannya." canda Naruto.

"Kau harusnya bilang pada Sai." ujar Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah datang."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, kan?"

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengulum bibirnya. "Ya."

"Ada beberapa hal yang mau kukatakan kepadamu," ujar Naruto, "Kau bisa datang Minggu ini di kafe yang sama dengan kemarin?"

"Untuk apa? Apa yang kau mau bicarakan?"

"Sesuatu yang penting... yang hanya bisa kau lakukan dan aku lakukan."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia tahu. Hawa sedingin ini tidak akan pernah membuat kedua pipinya terasa hangat... pasti karena perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh sejenak menatap Sasuke. "Sebentar!" kemudian dia berpaling kembali menatap Hinata. "Bagaimana?"

Hinata masih bergeming.

"Itu hal yang penting Hinata. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidak penting, tapi aku tahu bahwa bagi kita penting."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat. "Baiklah, minggu ini, di kafe yang sama."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Ya, sampai bertemu lagi.

-X-

Karena vote terbanyak adalah pair NaruHina, aku membuat fanfict ini menjadi pairing NaruHina. Dan yup, benar, Naruto-lah yang tidak dapat dibaca Hinata. Tidak mungkin Hinata tidak bisa membaca pikiran Naruto tanpa alasan tertentu, karenanya aku mau membuat alasan itu pada chapter berikutnya terima kasih banyak yang telah membaca sampai sini, dan aku mohon maaf karena kerterlambatan memposting fanfict ini karena kesibukan sekolah yang banyak sekali.

Ohya, ada banyak hal yang mau kusampaikan pada para _readers, _terutama para fans NaruHina. Mungkin ini agak sedikit menyinggung, tapi aku mohon kerja samanya agar aku terus mau berbagi kisah NaruHina terutama di fanfict ini. Yah, sekedar untuk kenyamanan bersama Tapi kalau gak mau baca juga gak masalah! Yang mau dibicarakan olehku hanya tentang flame dari para fans NaruHina yang mengganggu pikiran, jiwa, dan "ide" dalam menulis fanfict ini. Kesimpulannya, keputusan mau tidaknya membaca tulisan berikutnya ada ditanganmu

**Kepada fans NaruHina yang terhormat,**

**Beberapa dari antara kalian ada yang memberi flame "JAHAT" pada salah satu fanfict-ku yang bukan berpairing NaruHina. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi lebih dari itu. Dia bilang, kalau aku ini aneh, gila, ****n*, f**k atau semacamnya karena membuat fanfict NaruSaku dan SasuHina, padahal jelas-jelas nama penaku adalah Himawari Natalia, berembel-embel nama anaknya NaruHina. Bahkan, fans NaruSaku tidak merasa keberatan dengan nama pena ini, padahal semula aku lebih mengkhawatirkan perasaan para fans NaruSaku. Tapi ternyata yang terjadi sebaliknya, bukannya fans NaruHina seneng malah nge-flame (?).**

**Oke, aku mau menjelaskannya.**

**Aku bergabung pada bulan September 2014, dan itu jelas tertera pada profil. Masih baru memang, tetapi rasanya sudah mengenal lama karena teman dekatku juga bergabung pada situs ini. Yang mau kusampaikan, aku membuat nama pena Himawari Natalia kurang lebih sebulan sebelum Masashi Kishimoto menyatakan kalau nama anak NaruHina adalah Himawari. So, apa salahku? Aku juga memilih nama Himawari dari sekian banyak nama pena yang kupikirkan karena: novel yang sedang kubuat memiliki unsur matahari, dan sejak kecil aku menyukai "Himawari" pada film Crayon Sinchan dan Hamtaro kalau gak salah? Nama Himawari kan, bukan hanya di Naruto?**

**Kemudian, aku membuat fanfict NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, bukan karena aku mau menyinggung satu sama lain atau semacamnya. Aku bersikap netral, tidak terlalu menjagokan salah satu dari pairing tersebut. Dan aku sudah jelas-jelas menuliskannya pada profil bahwa aku "menerima saran pairing" bagi siapapun yang mau pairingnya dibuat fanfict olehku. Aku pernah menjelaskan ini pada fans NaruSaku juga-ini adalah , publish imajinasimu, jadi kenapa sih, masih adaaaa... aja yang nge-flame dengan alasan pairing canon? Ini publish yang bebas, suka-suka, whatever you think, jadi, boleh dong, mengirim fanfict ber-pairing bahkan yang paling enggak cocok sekalipun? Boleh saja, kan, membuat fanfict yang bahkan nyeleweng dari aslinya?**

**Flame boleh-boleh saja, sah-sah saja, hanya saja, asal jangan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sopan sampai menyinggung(bahkan kebun binatang sampai keluar semua -,-), juga jangan review dengan guest dong. Kalau mau ngejek, pake nama penanya! Biar bisa dibales(sadis). *peace* ohya satu lagi... kalau mau flame yang berbobot :3 mengenai tulisannya begitu, jangan karena alasan simpel pairing canon. Kan malah melumpuhkan mental bangsa, terutama kalau nyuruh author berhenti nulis. Padahal bisa aja kan, kalau author-nya penulis di dunia nyata? Ckckck...**

**Yah, kalau sesudah membaca ini para fans NaruHina mengomel, marah-marah, review flame yang gak berbobot mengenai pairing canon lagi diberbagai fanfict-ku(Terutama fanfict "Touch Your Mind" ini), aku meminta maaf karena aku akan segera menghapus fanfict ini, kemudian, ikut memflame bagi author NaruHina, walau selama ini enggak pernah bikin flame. Ingat-author juga manusia, bukan robot. Author memiliki perasaan juga jika di flame dengan alasan yang gak bener. Author adalah penulis yang bisa juga mengeluarkan kata-kata "jahat" kalau ia mau.**

**Aku disini bukan membela fans NaruSaku, aku masih netral mengenai pairing seperti biasanya. Aku hanya mau membela kebenaran tentang nama penaku, dan mengingatkan tujuan sebenarnya dari , ya? **

**Karenanya, terima kasih kepada para fans NaruHina yang telah membaca tulisan ini, dan(bagi) yang memahami perasaanku sebagai author yang diflame secara gak bener ini, terutama yang setuju mengenai tulisan ini. Juga mohon maaf pada fans NaruHina yang mungkin pernah nge-flame siapapun diluar sana dan merasa tersinggung, karena tulisanku ini.**

**Aku berharap kerja samanya dari para **_**readers **_**untuk menegakkan tujuan sebenarnya, sehingga kesalah pahaman dan flame yang tidak jelas alasannya tidak terjadi lagi. Agar jadi lebih tentram.**

**-Himawari Natalia-**

Oke, jadi udah paham semua maksudku? Silahkan review(PM juga boleh kalau merasa itu hal yang penting) untuk memberikan pendapat kalian semua mengenai tulisanku diatas. Semoga kalian mengerti perasaan para author yang mendapat flame. Trims, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 5

"Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu..." sahut Hinata. "Aku terlanjur ingin tahu apa yang kau mau bicarakan."

"Katamu, kau seorang _mind reader._" ujar Naruto. Ia mengesap kopinya dalam-dalam, kemudian mendesah. "Haa.. ini enak."

"Memang benar, Naruto, tapi terbatas hanya melalui sentuhan."

"Kau pernah menyentuhku."

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa membacamu. Jadi sebenarnya, siapa kau sesungguhnya?" Hinata menyahut dengan dengusan kecil. "Apa yang kau bisa dan aku bisa?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, namun akhirnya dia menatap Hinata yang begitu serius. "Aku memiliki kemampuan supranatural sepertimu. Bahkan, lebih hebat darimu."

"Oh ya? Kau bisa apa saja?"

"Aku dapat mendengar suara yang jauh." ujar Naruto. "Kadang ada gunanya. Nilaiku bisa bagus karena mendengar orang lain memberikan jawaban kepada orang lainnya lagi, sekalipun ia jauh."

Hinata tertawa.

"Ada satu hal lagi..." kata Naruto, dia menjentikkan jemarinya. "Aku bisa menggerakan benda dengan mudah sekali, tanpa kusentuh. Itu membuatku mudah melakukan _shoot _dalam jarak jauh."

Hinata tertawa lagi. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius. Kau tidak percaya?"

Hinata menatap mata biru jernih Naruto. Akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Aku percaya. Dan kurasa aku menemukan jawaban mengapa aku tida kdapat membacamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Karena kau seorang supranatural juga." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa aku benar."

"Hm... baiklah. Omong-omong, kau bisa memanggilku jika butuh bantuan. Aku bisa mendengarnya."

-X-

"Hinata-chan!"

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Karena terlalu jarang ada orang memanggil namanya, ia seringkali jantungan mendengar orang memanggil namanya.

Terutama kalau yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat lamanya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Hai, apa kabar? _Ohisashi buridesune._"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kita bertemu setiap hari."

"Tetapi kita tidak pernah menyapa..."

"Aku tahu."

"Karena aku sedikit... merasa takut denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Walau tidak dengan kemampuanku, aku bisa tahu." sahut Hinata.

Sakura memandang Hinata, tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku... merindukanmu. Eng.. oh ya, ada murid baru di kelas kita... dia terlihat sangat mirip denganmu. Dia cerdas karena mendapat beasiswa, dan satu tahun lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

"Oh..."

"Aku berharap kau tetap menjadi juara kelas, Hinata-chan. _Mata aimashou._"

"_Ha'i_..."

-X-

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar suara perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba...

_Deg!_

Naruto berusaha mengatur napas. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

"_Kau... ternyata kau... adikku. Rasanya tak mungkin."_

"_Aku juga tidak percaya kau adalah kakakku."_

Hinata. Dan seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya. Siapa? Adik?

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan mudah tanpa bergerak sesentipun dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air. Kemudian gelas itu melayang keudara, dan dia mengambilnya.

Ia memang bisa mendengar suara dari jauh.

Ia memang bisa mengerakkan benda dari jauh.

Tetapi ia juga... bisa membaca masa depan secara tiba-tiba.

Itu adalah satu hal yang tidak diberitahukannya kepada Hinata.

-X-

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu mengobrol dengan Sakura."

"Benar."

"Kalian berbaikan atau apa?" tanya Sai.

Hinata mengadahkan tangannya keudara. Menangkap salju turun dan mencair diatas sarung tangannya. "Tidak... tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya memberikan informasi mengenai murid baru."

"Murid baru di kelasmu? Kurasa aku mengenalinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Sasuke bercerita padaku kemarin, saat dia datang ke rumah. Mantan pacarnya mau mendaftar di sekolah kita tahun ini, tapi karena ia terlalu cerdas, ia mendapat beasiswa. Memasuki kelas yang sama denganmu akhir musim dingin ini." ujar Sai. "Luar biasa memang, dengan begitu dalam waktu singkat, ia bisa satu angkatan dengan kita."

"Wah. Dia memang hebat."

Sai tertawa. "Lucunya, Sasuke memintaku untuk menjaganya. Namanya Hanabi Hyuuga, memiliki marga yang sama denganmu."

Deg! Deg!

Hanabi Hyuuga?

Hinata mengulum bibirnya sedikit. "Oh, dia... aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dan pertemuan pertama kami tidak terlalu baik."

Sai tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku percaya jika Sasuke orang baik, jadi orang yang dikenalinya juga baik. Ohya, kau tidak mengenakan topi hari ini, kau tidak dingin?"

"Tidak."

Sebuah salju turun diatas rambutnya, meleleh perlahan-lahan.

Sai melepas topi wol rajut diatas kepalanya, dan memakaikannya diatas kepala Hinata. "Ini. Pakailah... kurasa tidak nyaman jika ada salju yang melumer diatas kepalamu."

"Tapi aku suka merasakannya." ujar Hinata. "Rasanya dingin."

"Untuk sekali ini saja, Hinata." kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, hatinya terasa hangat.

Itulah yang membuatnya tidak merasa dingin.

-X-

Beberapa minggu kemudan...

Libur musim dingin telah berakhir. Hinata dan Sai menghabiskan waktu liburan di panti asuhan mereka terdahulu.

Saatnya kembali memasuki dunia sekolah.

"Tak enak, ya, berada di sekolah? Masih suasana musim dingin, lagi."

"Tetapi kita telah naik kelas." kilah Hinata.

Sai menangguk. "Iya, sih..."

Bunga sakura ditepian jalan mulai bermekaran. Di Jepang, sekolah dimulai dimusim semi. Namun musim semi kali ini masih sedikit dingin dan membuat jari membeku. Masih ada beberapa ampas salju yang jatuh perlahan-lahan.

"Omong-omong, baru kali ini aku melihatmu mengenakan kaus kaki panjang." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. "Oh, ini diberikan Nenek Osawa saat kemarin kita berkunjung. Ia khawatir jika kakiku tidak dibalut selama musim dingin."

"Tetapi itu cocok untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum. "_Arigatou._"

-X-

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya."

"Apa kau juga memiliki kemampuan supranatural?"

"Supranatural apa? Dan mirip dengan siapa?" tanya Hanabi. Menatap heran teman-teman yang mengerumuninya.

"Hinata, dia mirip denganmu. Dia memiliki kemampuan supranatural-membaca pikiran seseorang. Oh ya, bahkan kau memiliki marga yang sama dengannya!"

Hanabi menyerngit.

"Tetapi kurasa kau bukan saudaranya. Kuharap begitu." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Hanabi bergumam, bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu pergi.

Dirinya tahu, dia istimewa. Tetapi ia tidak mau diistimewakan dengan kecerdasannya tersebut.

"Kau pasti Hanabi Hyuuga."

Lagi-lagi, Hanabi menyerngit. Apa seluruh sekolah mengenalinya?

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata. Ternyata Sasuke benar."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hanabi.

"_Watashi wa Sai desu. Dozo yorokshiku onegashimasu._" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. "Aku teman Sasuke."

"Oh? Hmp, _ha'i, kochira koso._"

"Dan kau, mantan kekasihnya, kan?"

"Hm, begitulah." sahut Hanabi, bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis.

Sai menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang, ya."

"Ya."

_Karena kau dititipkan Sasuke. Kepadaku._

Andai Hinata berada didekatnya dan menyentuh jemarinya walau hanya sedetik, gadis itu pasti segera membaca pikiran itu.

-X-

"Hinata, kau sudah mengenalnya, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Sai mengarah kesekeliling, kemudian menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang ia cari. "Hanabi-san!"

Hinata menghela napas. Apa maksud Sai?

"Kurasa kalian harus akur. Aku berniat menjaganya di sekolah seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadaku. Berarti mungkin aku sering dekat dengannya-berarti juga denganmu."

"Tapi..."

"Apa?" Hanabi berdiri dihadapan mereka, sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung.

Sai tersenyum. "Mau pulang bersama-sama?"

Hinata berdecak. Ingin rasanya mencekik Sai saat ini juga.

"Oh, kau juara kelasnya, kan?" Hanabi berpaling menatap Hinata. "Aku akan mengunggulimu."

Hinata menatap Hanabi sinis. "Lihat saja siapa yang akan bisa bertahan!"

Sai menatap Hinata dan Hanabi bergantian. _Wah, bisa gawat, nih._

-X-

Naruto terheran-heran saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memekik.

"Hanabi!"

Naruto memandang gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi tersebut, menatapnya lama. Gadis itu yang ada dipenglihatan masa depan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Naruto, ini Hanabi."

"Ah. Naruto-hm."

"Na-ru-to. Begitu?" ujar Hanabi.

"Yup." Naruto memandang Hanabi dalam. "Kau kenal Hinata?"

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau kenal dengannya." sahut Naruto cepat.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Tunggu bsebentar, Naruto, ada apa dengan Hinata? Kenapa kau menanyai gadis itu?"

"Kalian bersaudara?" desak Naruto, tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Hah? Aku tahu memang mirip dengannya, tapi bukan berarti..."

"Oh."

"Dulu aku pernah bilang mereka mirip, dan ternyata itu benar, kan?" ujar Sasuke, lalu tertawa.

"Iya." Tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa penasaran.

-X-

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Kita berbaikan saja." ujar Hanabi. Senyuman diwajahnya mulai nampak, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

Hinata tentu saja langsung gak percaya mendengar perkataan itu. "Kenapa?"

"Pertama, karena aku merasa orang yang kenal denganku-juga kenal denganmu, dekat, malah. Kedua, aku tidak mau bermusuhan dengan sainganku mengejar nilai, karena ini membuatku menderita."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kau serius? Yah, aku tahu kau murid baru, mungkin kau tidak tahu jika di sekolah ini aku..."

"Ya, aku tahu. _Mind reader, _kan? Itu benar?"

"Yah... begitulah." sahut Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku. Syarat berteman denganku mudah, hanya menjadi diri sendiri tanpa rahasia, kau mau, kan?"

Melihat senyum tulus Hanabi, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. "Oke."

-X-

Touch Your Mind berakhir sementara disini! ^^

Pertama, makasih banyak karena menerima keluhanku dichapter sebelumnya ya..., dan memberikan semangat berupa review yang begitu berarti :D Karena aku hanya bisa(lebih tepatnya sempat) mengutak-atik fanfict pada akhir pekan(jadwal pergiku ke warnet, hehehe), mungkin ada beberapa yang liat-liat fanfictku yang lain... dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa gak ada review yang berkesan flame, apa telah dihapus?

Yup! Itu tepat sekali. Aku memanfaatkan waktu seminggu sekali ini untuk menghapusnya, sekalian mengirim chapter-chapter terbaru.

Kedua, ternyata membuat fanfict supranatural itu tidak semudah yang kukira, bahkan setelah aku dalam keadaan punya waktu luang banyak sekalipun. Aku harus memikirkan benar-benar bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini, mencocokan karakter supranatural dengan jalan ceritanya. Kesimpulannya, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini ^^

_Yoroshii! Arigatou, _semuanya! Untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca sampai sini, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia mulai memfokuskan pendengarannya pada target yang ia tuju.

Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil. _Jadi Hinata dan Hanabi telah berteman._

Penglihatannya yang tiba-tiba itu pasti akurat, mereka bersaudara. Namun mengapa mereka tidak saling mengenal? Mengapa Hinata tinggal bersamaan dengan Sai? Naruto menyerngit, memandangi sekolah Konoha Gakuen dengan tatapan ragu. Dia sengaja bolos sekolahnya dan datang untuk bertemu Sai, mengobrolkan tentang ini semua.

Sai sudah terbiasa dengan Hinata, mungkin tidak akan kaget jika tahu tentang supranaturalnya.

Atau mungkin dia seharusnya bilang kepada Hinata langsung.

Suara bel yang menggema membuat ia tahu, waktunya pulang sekolah. Naruto bersandar pada dinding pembatas sekolah, lalu mulai memfokuskan pendengarannya lagi.

"_Kapan-kapan kau harus ikut denganku pergi." suara Hanabi._

"_Kemana?" tanya Hinata._

"_Hm... aku suka ke menara Tokyo. Melihatnya dari atas sangat menyenangkan." Kata Hanabi riang._

"_Oke... kapan-kapan, ya."_

"_Hai, kalian berdua!" ini suara Sai. "Hari ini cukup berat ya?"_

"_Tidak juga." Suara Hanabi dan Hinata terdengar bersamaan._

_Lalu, Sai mendesah, "Aku lupa kalian berdua murid yang gila belajar. Tentu aja hari ini terasa mudah..."_

_Lalu, suara tawa Hinata dan Hanabi._

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sangat penasaran.

-X-

Hinata tidak ingin mengetahui pikiran Hanabi, sungguh.

Sehari sebelumnya ia bertengkar dengan Hanabi karena gadis yang umurnya lebih muda itu ingin mengunggulinya. Sekarang, gadis itu justru mau berteman dengannya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, gadis itu memang terlihat tulus, tetapi Hinata tidak ingin memusingkan itu semua.

Ia bahkan memakai sarung tangan tipis berwarna kulit agar tidak membaca pikiran Hanabi walau hanya sesaat. Ia hanya mau berteman, karena ia kesepian, apapun resikonya.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Kapan-kapan kita harus jalan bersama-sama."

"Tadi sepertinya Hanabi mengucap hal serupa." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yup." sahut Hanabi senang, "Kita bisa ke menara Tokyo."

"Kau suka menara Tokyo, ya?" tanya Sai.

Hanabi mengangguk. Hinata menyahut pelan, "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Ya, ya..."

"Hai."

Sai, Hinata dan Hanabi menatap suara itu. Sosok berambut pirang, siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto? Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, matanya seakan ikut tersenyum.

"Bukannya kau belum waktunya pulang sekolah?" tanya Sai, ia menyerngit heran.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, sih. Tapi hari ini aku membolos."

"Kau dan Sai sama saja!" keluh Hinata tiba-tiba. "Kenapa sih suka banget membolos? Kan bisa tertinggal pelajaran, mendapat sanksi..."

Tahu-tahu, Naruto sudah berdiri persis didepannya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku kesini untuk mengunjungimu, tahu?" ujar Naruto. Dia tersenyum kepada Hanabi dan Sai. "Aku mau menculik Hinata."

Hinata melongo, saat itu juga tangan Naruto mendekap mulut Hinata.

"Boleh saja..." sahut Sai sambil tersenyum. "Jangan sampai jam delapan malam lewat, ya."

Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya, tetapi berapa kali dilepaskan darinya pun tangan itu kembali kepada posisinya yang semula.

Hanabi tertawa. "Whuo... kalian..."

Hinata buru-buru melepas tangan Naruto lagi. "Tidak! Tidak ada..."

"Ayo Hinata!" Naruto kembali mendekap mulut Hinata.

"Hee... jaga Hinata baik-baik ya!" seru Sai saat Naruto berbalik dan menarik Hinata menjauh.

-X-

"Kau ini kenapa?" dengus Hinata.

Mereka berdua menaiki bus dengan sembarang, lalu duduk disudut karena itu satu-satunya termpat tersisa.

"Ada yang mau kusampaikan padamu, cukup penting." kata Naruto. "Tetapi tidak perlu dianggap serius."

"Apa?"

_Kalau memberitahu Hinata tentang ini, maka sama saja dengan membocorkan satu kemampuan supranaturalku lagi. _pikir Naruto. _Kemampuan yang paling menyebalkan, tidak terduga, dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikannya._

"APA!?" seru Hinata ditelinga Naruto.

"Hhh! Bisa tuli, aku!"

"Kau, tidak jelas banget. Mau apa sih?" tanya Hinata ketus.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata, dan secara refleks Hinata mendorongnya menjauh.

Naruto tergelak. _Kalau gitu... sampaikan aja dengan cara biasa... _

"Kamu mirip sekali dengan gadis tadi... Hanabi."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika kalian bersaudara?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu tak mungkin, ah."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm."

"Kau tidak ingin tes DNA atau semacamnya?"

Hinata menyerngit, bingung. "Kenapa sih, Naruto?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Jangan lakukan hal tak perlu." ucap Hinata.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Kau tinggal dengan Sai, sejak kecil, kan? Jadi itu yang membuatmu yakin jika kau tidak memiliki saudara? Bagaimana jika orangtuamu sesungguhnya memiliki seorang anak lagi?"

Wajah Hinata memucat, seperti salju.

"Bagaimana jika dugaanku benar?" tanya Naruto. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Aku tak mau." kata Hinata. "Aku tidak mau menemui keluarga yang telah membuangku."

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap. "Begitu, ya..."

Lalu, dengan napas tertahan, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sai dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Pada orang lain, Naruto.

-X-

"Musim semi, ya?"

Sai memandang Hanabi, saat ini mereka berada di taman. Terdapat dua buah ayunan disana, dan mereka duduk dimasing-masing ayunan.

"Lihat, salju mulai meleleh, tanaman mulai tumbuh, berbunga."

"Benar-benar cantik ya?" ujar Sai.

"Omong-omong, kau dan Hinata..." Hanabi menghela napasny apelan. "Siapapun bisa menduga jika kalian berpacaran, tahu?"

"Memang." ucap Sai, lalu tertawa pelan, "Kau juga menyangkanya seperti itu, kan?"

"Iya. Tetapi aku yakin tidak ada orang berpacaran seperti itu."

"Seperti bagaimana?"

"Hm... kalian tidak pernah terlihat seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya, yang saling bergandeng tangan atau semacamnya."

"Ooh." sahut Sai. "Aku pernah mengenggam tangan Hinata kok, dengan alasan yang berbeda dari orang pacaran. Kau tidak pernah melhatnya ya?"

Hanabi diam saja, dia mulai berayun dengan pelan.

"Kadang, aku menyampaikan apa yang aku pikirkan melalui tangannya. Maksudku... kemampuannya."

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu seperti yang lainnya. Mempunyai teman yang bisa mengerti semua pikiranmu itu... menyenangkan kok." kata Sai, lalu tersenyum. "Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan Hinata?"

"Karena dia spesial. Dan dia menarik. Kalau aku cowok, mungkin aku sudah penasaran tentang dirinya."

"Tetapi aku tidak."

Hanabi tertawa. "Karena kau sudah menghabiskan separuh hidupmu dengannya, kan? Sasuke pernah bicara mengenai itu."

"Sasuke, ya... kenapa kau putus dengannya?"

"Cukup sulit menjelaskannya, hanya saja aku merasa dia tdiak dapat memahamiku. Dia bukan orang yang tepat sekalipun ia adalah orang baik." kata Hanabi. Dia memandang langit, menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan-lahan.

"Pasti kau berharap dia dapat memiliki yang lebih baik darinya," kata Sai sambil tersenyum geli.

"Semua orang yang baru putus pasti memikirkan hal itu, tahu?" gelak Hanabi.

-X-

"Kisah hidupmu unik juga, Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Sai orang yang berarti bagiku. Dia menyelamatkan hidupku berkali-kali. Dia berkali-kali membuatku ingin hidup."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. _Sai?_

"Dia selalu baik pada siapa saja. Tidak pernah memilih dalam berteman. Dia menyenangkan, semua orang menyukainya."

"Termasuk kau, ya?"

Hinata tertawa miris. "Apa itu jelas?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Jelas, kecuali dimata orang itu sendiri."

"Hn."

"Apa kau berharap dia _benar-benar_ melihatmu?" tanya Naruto. Dia menatap Hinata dari samping. Entah mengapa pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkannya membuat hatinya terluka.

_Tidak... tidak... _kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Tentu saja."

Harapannya tidak terkabul. Hinata tidak berkata 'tidak'.

"Separuh hidupku telah kuhabiskan bersamanya." kata Hinata. "Menurutku... dia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sahabatnya. Jadi, bagaimana lagi?"

"Beri aku satu alasan lain yang membuatmu ingin hidup," kata Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Kalau kau telah menemukan jawabannya, beritahu aku."

Tanpa panjang lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kita turun dipemberhentian berikutnya." kata Naruto. "Sudah cukup kita berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan."

"Kau yang mengajak!" cetus Hinata.

"Tapi menyenangkan, bukan?" canda Naruto, lalu ia tertawa keras sampai beberapa penumpang bis menoleh kepadanya.

"Ish."

"Akui sajalah, Hinata."

"Cih."

"Tapi kau senang, kan, bisa berbagi mengenai pikiranmu selama ini?" tanya Naruto. "Biasanya kau yang mendengar, kini kau yang bercerita."

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tertegun.

"Kurasa kau benar, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum mantap. "Kau merasakan hal yang berbeda saat denganku... iya kan? Tidak ada yang bisa seperti aku."

"Kau benar. Aku merasa normal saat denganmu." kata Hinata, kemudian tertawa.

"Hm, hm."

"Terima kasih karena kau seorang yang aneh juga sepertiku."

Naruto tergelak. "Anggap saja kita kebetulan memiliki hal yang hampir serupa. Kau tidak seharusnya berterima kasih, tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga.

-X-

"Boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Hinata?" tanya Hanabi.

Sai dan Hanabi berjalan bersisian. Menghirup udara musim semi yang membuat perasaan menjadi hangat.

"Hm..."

"Ada orang bilang cinta datang karena terbiasa. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak."

Sai tersenyum, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sepatu. "Itu karena prinsipku berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Prinsipku adalah, cintai orang yang membuatmu penasaran. Hinata sudah kukenali sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah penasaran sama sekali tentangnya." kata Sai, kemudian dia tertawa lepas, membuat Hanabi menyergit heran.

"Kau tertawa terlalu keras." komentar Hanabi. "Prinsipmu sedikit aneh."

"Begitulah," sahut Sai. "Jika orang itu membuat penasaran, pasti akan sering didekati... dan bisa jatuh cinta."

"Hmmm..."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sai.

"Boleh juga. Mungkin akan kugabungkan dua prinsip itu," sahut Hanabi, lalu tertawa kecil. "Cintai orang yang membuatmu penasaran sehingga kau terbiasa mendekatinya."

"Tidak lucu." keluh Sai. "Prinsip macam apa itu?"

Hanabi tertawa. "Aku hanya merasa dua prinsip itu benar, Sai."

"Tetapi bukan berarti menggabung keduanya." dengus Sai, namun Hanabi hanya tertawa mendengar dengusan itu.

-X-

Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga! Aku menyelesaikannya dalam sehari, namun butuh waktu yang cukup lama... dan sekarang sudah jam 2:11. Waw. Untuk kali pertama aku bergadang buat bikin fanfict, hahaha xD

Fanfict Touch Your Mind adalah fanfict yang bisa dikatakan memiliki rating tinggi dibandingkan fanfict lainnya, dan itu membuatku bersemangat / aku minta maaf karena chapter ini lamaa... sekali baru update, itu karena aku tidak mood membuatnya dilibur Desember-Januari dan juga tidak memiliki ide untuk melanjutkannya. Aku bahkan membaca ulang demi melanjutkannya semaksimal mungkin :D

Jadi, semoga para _readers _merasa _enjoy _membaca chapter ini, terima kasih telah berkunjung ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu, Hinata?"

"Tentu saja." sahut Hinata, dia memandangi Hanabi. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak mengerjakan PRku semalam..." ujar Hanabi sambil nyengir. "sepertinya aku terlalu asyik berpesta kecil dengan Ayah dan Ibuku."

"Oh." Hinata membuka resleting tasnya, mengeluarkan buku PRnya. "Ini, salin saja."

"_Arigatou, nee-chan!"_

Hinata tertawa. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, ah."

Hanabi mulai menyalin pekerjaan rumah Hinata kebuku tulisnya.

"Hei, Hanabi... bagaimana rasanya berada ditengah-tengah keluarga?" tanya Hinata.

"Menyenangkan, tentu. Keluarga adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk diri kita." jawab Hanabi sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Selama kau merasa nyaman, itu adalah keluarga."

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Iya."

"Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan keluarga..." ujar Hinata getir. "Sai adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ada Naruto dan kau juga."

Hanabi terus menulis, namun ia tetap memperhatikan.

"Sai adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki." kata Hinata. "Kuharap akan berlangsung selamanya."

Hanabi mendongak, memandangi Hinata. "Kau menyukainya."

"Apa?"

Hanabi tersenyum. Cinta memang rumit... Sai tidak tertarik pada Hinata, tetapi Hinata jelas menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu.

"Aku mempercayai jika cinta datang karena terbiasa." ucap Hanabi. "Aku yakin jika suatu saat dia akan menyadari bahwa cintanya adalah kamu, Hinata."

"Err... Hanabi."

Hanabi kembali menulis, dan tidak menyahut ucapan getir Hinata.

-X-

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut seperti ini?" tanya Shion. "Kau hanya melakukan hal mudah, membuat Hinata mmengunjungi kafe didepan sekolah kita. itu saja."

"Tapi, aku tidak setuju jika kau mau mencelakakan Hinata, Shion." kata Sakura. "Aku memang takut dekat dengannya, tetapi bukan berati aku benci padanya."

"Sakura." Shion menyebut nama Sakura dengan nada marah. "Jika kau tidak mau menuruti keinginanku, kau yang akan celaka."

"Shi-Shion."

"Ingat itu. Hari ini, sepulang sekolah." ujar Shion sinis sambil berlalu.

-X-

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang memegang nampan makan siangnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Naruto melangkah kesalah satu meja, dan duduk disana. Dia memandang makan siangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto? Jawab aku." ujar Sasuke, duduk persis dihadapan Naruto yang seperti baru saja melihat setan. "Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini."

Naruto menarik napas. "Aku... hanya memiliki firasat buruk."

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin bolos sekolah." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke melongo. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau memiliki firasat buruk, lalu kau mau bolos?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya mau memperingatkanmu ya, Naruto." ujar Sasuke tegas, menyumpitkan sebuah _ebi _goreng kedalam mulutnya. "Kau sudah mendapat peringatan karena sering membolos. Kau bisa-bisa keluar dari sekolah."

Naruto memandang gelas Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan ia menggeser gelas Sasuke dengan kemampuannya, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sama sekali. Sementara itu Sasuke masih terus mengoceh.

"Aku sebagai temanmu tidak akan membiarkanmu membolos lagi." ucap Sasuke.

Gelas itu sudah tepat diujung meja.

"Jadi Naruto, kau..."

Praang!

Sasuke menyenggol gelasnya, dan refleks ia menunduk kebawah melihat kondisi gelas tersebut. Disaat itulah Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berlari pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke kembali mendongak dan melihat Naruto yang sudah menjauh, ia menghembuskan napas keras.

"Sialan, ia kabur lagi..."

-X-

"Hai, Hinata."

_Mood H_inata benar-benar sedang baik, jadi ia memberikan senyum kepada Sakura yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ehm..." Sakura tampang menimang-nimang apa yang akan diucapkannya, kemudian, "Temui aku sepulang sekolah ya?"

"Dimana?"

"Kafe diseberang sekolah, bagaimana? Aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal padamu..." Sakura berkata pelan.

"Hm... oke."

Sakura menarik napas lega. _Maafkan aku kali ini , Hinata. Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman terbaikmu setelahnya. Aku akan menebus apa yang kulakukan saat ini..._

"Akan kutunggu nanti." ucap Sakura.

"Apa ini sebuah tanda damai darimu?"

Sakura menahan napasnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. kemudian ia menjawab, "Ya."

-X-

Naruto tidak berhenti merasa cemas, meskipun ia sudah berada di sekitar lingkungan sekolah Hinata.

Tadi saat makan siang, secara tiba-tiba, penglihatan masa depan yang tak bisa dikontrolnya itu muncul.

Dengan jelas dan nyata, ia mendengar percakapan antara dua orang gadis yang tak dikenalinya, tetapi namanya disebut beberapa kali sebagai Sakura dan Shion. Inti percakapan itu, mereka ingin mencelakakan Hinata.

Hinata. ia tidak ingin membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

Naruto tidak peduli bila ia besok harus menghadapi guru BP sekolah karena beberapa kali membolos sekolah. Ia tidak peduli jika besok ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah sekalipun. Yang terpenting saat ini Hinata selamat dan baik-baik saja.

_Oh, dear, _sejak kapan Naruto begitu khawatir terhadap gadis itu?

Saat ia mendengar suara bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat kala itu juga.

-X-

Seperti biasanya, secara otomatis Sai melangkah ke kelas Hanabi dan Hinata. Kali ini ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hanabi. Ia ingin mengajak gadis itu pergi ke Tokyo Tower seperti yang diinginkan gadis itu.

Agar gadis itu tidak berpikir macam-macam, ia mau mengajak Hinata juga. Hinata pasti tak akan keberatan.

"Hai."

"Kau rajin sekali datang." ucap Hanabi sambil tertawa.

Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menyukai tawa Hanabi. Apa yang dilakukan Hanabi terasa benar dimatanya.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sai," ucap Hinata. "Tak perlu kaget begitu melihatnya setiap pulang sekolah sudah berdiri didepan kelas."

"Hm, akan kuingat itu." kata Hanabi.

"Kalian mau pergi ke Tokyo Tower malam ini?" tanya Sai langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Hanabi langsung menyahut antutias seperti yang telah diduga Sai. "Mau!"

"Kau, Hinata?"

"Bagaimana kalau lihat nanti saja? Barangkali ada sesuatu yang tak terduga..." kata Hinata ragu. Dia memandang mata Hanabi yang terlihat sangat gembira itu. "Aku tak dapat berjanji semudah itu."

"Ayolah Hinata," Hanabi melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Hinata. "Kapan lagi kita bisa jalan bareng?"

Hanabi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Hinata melihat itu. Dan juga paham maksudnya. Tetapi bagaimana jika nanti Hanabi tidak bisa memberi kesempatan hinata dan sai berdua seperti yang diharapkan gadis itu sendiri?

Hinata menarik napas. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Sai berdua saja dengan Hanabi. "Iya."

"_Yosh!_"

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Hanabi. Anak ini terlalu sering mendapat beasiswa sehingga kelas yang ditempuhnya lebih cepat. Namun sifatnya masih sedikit kekanakan.

Dalam hatinya, Sai tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak jika Hinata ikut.

-X-

Rasanya tidak mungkin jika secara tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Rahasia kemampuannya akan terbongkar saat itu juga. Tetapi jika memang keadaannya darurat... ia terpaksa menyatakannya.

Naruto sedikit tenang saat Hinata berada diantara Hanabi dan Sai, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura dan Shion merencanakan agar Hinata kecelakaan.

Tetapi sejurus kemudian, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sai dan Hanabi!

_Oh, dear._ Naruto mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya, barangkali ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Tak ada. Tak ada...

Tunggu sebentar. Ia melihat sesesosok gadis yang dipanggil Shion dalam ingatannya berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang berada diujung jalan.

Apa... gadis itu mau mencelakakan Hinata dengan mobilnya sendiri?

Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berlari mengejar Hinata yang hendak menyebrang jalan.

"Hinata." panggilnya, mencegah gadis itu menyebrang.

"Hei kau, sejak kapan disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku..." Naruto menarik napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kupikir ada baiknya jika kau... tidak menyebrang."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kening menyerngit. "Kau ini ada- ada saja... lagipula aku sedang ada urusan diseberang sana."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan napasnya.

"Kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba, dan ucapanmu yang aneh ini... ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Terserahlah... aku sedang terburu-buru."

Hinata melangkah kedalam jalan, menyebrang karena jalan terlihat cukup sepi. Tetapi Naruto melihat dengan jelas bahwa mobil berwarna hitam yang dinaiki Shion mulalai melaju dengan kecepatan yang amat sangat.

"Hinata!"

Naruto berlari, mendorong Hinata keras-keras sehingga gadis itu terjatuh.

Sementara dirinya sendiri ditabrak mobil hitam itu, yang segera kabur begitu sadar bukan targetnya yang tertabrak.

Naruto merasa kakinya terasa nyeri. Mungkin tulangnya patah. Naruto berusaha melihat keadaan Hinata, yang sedang terbaring diujung jalan. Sepertinya ada bercak darah juga disana... sepertinya Hinata membentur sesuatu yang keras.

Tunggu sebentar, ia juga melihat bercak darah disisi kiri kepalanya, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan pandangannya mengabur.

Sementara orang-orang mulai sibuk menolong.

Ia mendengar suara Sai. "Naruto... ah, Hinata!"

Lalu suara Hanabi, "Naruto... astaga, Hinata..."

Naruto menarik kesimpulan jika Hinata tidak baik-baik saja.

-X-

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai menarik napas. "Kami juga belum tahu... mereka berdua sama-sama di ruang darurat sekarang."

"Ceritanya bagaimana sih, mengapa mereka bsia sampai kecelakaan begitu?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Ada saksi mata yang bilang, kalau seharusnya Hinata yang mengalami kecelakaan, namun Naruto mendorongnya agar tak tertabrak..." ujar Hanabi.

"Tapi bukankah sama saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Sekarang Hinata juga..."

"Kepala Hinata membentur pembatas jalan... entah bagaimana kondisinya." kata Sai, "Sejujurnya, kedaaan Naruto lebih parah dari gadis itu."

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang darurat, memandangi Sai, Hanabi, dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Hinata butuh darah bergolongan darah A, dan hanya golongan darah O, atau A sendiri yang dapat mendonornya. Sedang pasokan darah kami kurang banyak untuk dirinya. ada yang memiliki golongan darah A, atau O, mungkin?" tanya dokter itu. "Keluarganya?"

"Bagaimana nih?" ujar Sai. "Sejak kecil dia memang tidak memiliki keluarga. Golongan daraku AB, dan itu tak mungkin."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku B..."

Hanabi mendesah. "Dok, coba periksa apakah darahku cocok dengannya. Aku tak pernah tes sebelumnya."

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Semoga saja pas."

"Naruto bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Kaki kanannya patah, kirinya sedikit retak. Walau juga kekurangan darah, kami memiliki pasokan untuknya. Ia baik-baik saja saat ini." dokter itu memandang Hanabi. "Ayo."

Sementara Hanabi menjauh, Sai terus merutuk. _Patah? Siapa dibalik semua ini, sih?_

Sasuke menarik napas. "Sai, sepertinya ada sedikit hal aneh disini... aku mau membicarakannya padamu. Mengenai Naruto yang ikut terlibat."

Sai mengangguk. Benar juga. Bagaimana Naruto bisa ikut terlibat?

-X-

Huah... sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak meng-update cerita ini ya? itu dikarenakan aku tidak memiliki ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini... dan baru sekarang terpikir jika cukup baik bila dilanjutkan demikian xD karena itu aku meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ini yaa...

Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca fanfict ini ^^ tanpa review dan favorit follow yang seringkali naik tanpa diduga, aku mungkin tidak akan memikirkan lanjutan fanfict ini, hehehe. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, ya xD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 8

-Naruto POV-

Rasanya, kakiku sakit. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih dilorong sekolah Hinata yang tampak sepi. Hei, mengapa aku bisa berada disini? Aku mengadahkan kepala kesekeliling, mencari sosok seseorang. Dan aku menemukan sosok Hinata diujung koridor.

"Hinata?" panggilku getir, mulai melangkah mendekat.

Dia ada disana, membalas panggilanku dengan senyuman tipis. Seolah, ia menjawab jika ia memang mendengar panggilanku.

"Kau tahu kita ada dimana?" tanyanya.

"Eng?" maksudnya apa, sih?

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu... ini bukan dunia sebenarnya, Naruto." ucapnya. "Tapi bagi kita, ini harusnya menjadi dunia sesungguhnya."

"Apa ini dunia... supranatural? Dunia yang dibentuk olehmu?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. "Benar?"

"Iya. Tapi bukan aku yang membentuknya." jawabnya.

Kakiku sudah terasa amat nyeri ketika tinggal beberapa langkah dengannya. Hinata melangkah mendekat, lalu berkata, "Ini adalah dunia disaat orang yang memiliki kemampuan lebih mengalami koma."

"Jadi maksudmu, kita koma?" tanyaku kaget. Apa separah itu kah yang aku dan Hinata alami?

"Ehm, mungkin juga tidak sadarkan diri. Pingsan. Aku pernah mengalaminya sekali. Kita akan kembali ke tubuh nyata kita bila kondisi kita memang membaik. Jika tidak, kita tak akan kembali. Nikmati saja keadaan diri kita sekarang disini." kata Hinata, menggenggam tanganku. "Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, Hinata. Walau aku heran mengapa kau bisa tahu."

"Kau ini mengesalkan juga, ya. Sudah kukatakan aku pernah mengalaminya." cetus Hinata, lalu tertawa.

Melihatnya disini baik-baik saja, aku merasa bahagia. Apapun resiko yang terjadi di dunia nyata.

-Naruto POV End-

-X-

-Hanabi POV-

"Kau memasak apa dan untuk siapa, Hana-chan?" tanya Ibu.

Aku terus mengaduk isi panci, dan aku merasakan aroma harum dari dalam panci. "Bubur. Temanku ada yang sakit."

"Oh ya? Apa Ibu kenal temanmu itu? ibu bisa ikut menjenguk." ucap Ibu, kemudian mengiris daun bawang yang belum selesai kuiris.

"Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, dan Hinata Hyuuga. Tadi siang mereka kecelakaan." ucapku. "Benar-benar menarik ya, bu? Dia memiliki marga yang sama dengan kita. Tadi siang aku juga mendonorkan darah untuknya, karena hanya aku yang kebetulan cocok dengan golongan darahnya dibandingkan yang lainnya."

"Apa dia sekarang berumur tujuh belas tahun?" tanya Ibu, suaranya berubah getir. Aku segera memandangnya, bingung dengan perubahan suara yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ehm, ya. Seharusnya begitu, sih."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ibu terhuyung kebelakang, lalu aku segera menahannya agar beliau tidak terjatuh.

"Ibu?" tanyaku. Aku melihat keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Ibu, lalu aku mengiringnya kedalam kamar, membiarkannya duduk diatas tempat tidur. "Sebentar ya, Bu, aku matikan kompor dulu."

Aku berlari untuk segera mematikan kompor, setelah kembali aku melihat mata Ibu yang terpejam dan memeluk bantal erat.

"Ibu?" panggilku sedikit takut.

Dan beliau tersenyum pedih yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ada apa dengan Ibu saat mendengar nama Hinata Hyuuga?

"Apa dia, maksud Ibu, Hinata-_san _memiliki sesuatu hal yang aneh? Seperti kemampuan khusus misalnya?"

"Ibu pernah dibaca pikiran olehnya?" tanyaku langsung, sedikit menyentak.

Ibu tampak kaget. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Ibu rasa dia benar-benar anak Ibu."

"Maksudnya?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ibu.

Ibu menundukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, sebelum kamu Ibu pernah melahirkan seorang anak," ucapnya. "Nama anak itu Hinata."

"Lalu..." aku merasa napasku tercekat.

"Tetapi Ayah tidak suka dengan kemampuan Hinata, membaca pikiran seseorang. Dan dia tidak mau memiliki seorang anak seperti Hinata, jadi... dia meninggalkannya ditepian jalan dengan bantuan pengasuh Hinata dulu. Dan, pergi dari rumah kami." Kulihat Ibu menangis, dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa... semua bagaikan mimpi.

Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya... aku memiliki seorang kakak?

-Hanabi POV End-

-X-

"Aku ingin bilang, kalau sebelum Naruto datang ke sekolahmu, dia terlihat begitu cemas." ucap Sasuke kepada Sai.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di cafetaria rumah sakit, merasa muram dengan semua yang terjadi. Apa lagi mereka sama-sama merasakan hal yang ganjil didalam kecelakaan ini. Kopi hitam yang dipesan mereka sama sekali tidak mengugah selera, asap panas dari kopi terus mengepul dan menghilang perlahan-lahan, seiring dengan perasaan kalut mereka.

"Kemudian?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia pergi membolos, lalu berada disekolahmu, menyelamatkan Hinata." kata Sasuke, "Entah bagaimana aku merasa... jika Naruto telah tahu akan kecelakaan itu atau semacamnya."

"Aneh sekali." sahut Sai. "Ada hal aneh lainnya juga... sebelum kecelakaan itu Hinata bilang akan pergi ke kafe seberang sekolah."

"Kau tahu mengapa dia ingin kesana?" tanya Sasuke, ia mulai memijat pelipisnya.

"Tidak."

"Uh."

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Aneh sekali semua ini." keluh Sai, mulai menyeruput kopinya. "Ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kecelakaan biasa."

-X-

Sakura berlari dilorong rumah sakit, kemudian menatap seorang laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar 507, tempat Hinata dirawat.

Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang agak datar. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup dengan melihat laki-laki itu saja.

"Kau siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"A-aku temannya Hinata." ucap Sakura, tersenyum, "Dia didalam, kan?"

"Yup, tapi dia belum sadar." ucap lelaki itu. "Percuma kau masuk kedalam."

Sakura tersentak, matanya melebar. "Apa separah itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak... dia hanya butuh istirahat lebih lama. _I think so._" kata lelaki itu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak.

Lelaki itu menoleh. "Jalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit. Ada kok, beberapa bagian yang tampak bagus. Kau mau ikut?"

Pertanyaan terakhir terdengar seperti ajakan, jadi ia segera mengejar sosok lelaki itu sebelum menjauh lagi.

"Namaku Sakura, kau?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, menatap Sakura. "Sasuke."

-X-

_At Supranatural World..._

"Aku merasa, aku tidak betah berada di dunia supranatural seperti ini, Hinata." ucap Naruto, memainkan bola basket yang dia temukan di ruang olahraga. Ia merasa senang melihat Hinata yang baik-baik saja. Ia merasa senang berada disisi Hinata, tapi berada didunia tanpa seseorangpun membuatnya merasa aneh.

"_Why?_" tanya Hinata, matanya terpejam.

"Berada didunia tanpa adanya seseorangpun." ucap Naruto, "Aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan dunia seperti ini."

"Tetapi aku tidak suka dengan dunia nyata, Naruto. Banyak orang yang membenciku dibandingkan menyukaiku." ujar Hinata getir, "Bahkan teman dekatku sendiri menjauh dariku karena aku memiliki kemampuan ini..."

Naruto menarik napas. "Ada Sasuke dan Hanabi yang menjadi temanmu. Sai yang kau sukai sejak dulu. Aku yang memilih untuk dekat denganmu karena kita sama. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup?"

Hinata merasa dadanya sesak. "Sai?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. _Mengapa harus nama itu?_

Hinata menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "_Arigatou, _Naruto. Sekarang... pejamkan mata kita, rasakan tubuh kita yang sesungguhnya... tarik napasmu... buatlah dirimu tersadar."

Naruto mengikutinya. Mungkin ini jalan untuk kembali.

-X-

Sakura memandang langit biru yang berada dihadapannya. "Cantik sekali."

Atap rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu luas membuatnya merasa nyaman. Angin berhembus keras, menggerak-gerakkan helai rambutnya. Dihadapannya terbentang luas langit biru.

"Ini satu-satunya tempat rumah sakit yang terasa segar." celetuk Sasuke, "Juga salah satu tempat pelarian pasien yang depresi di kamar."

Sakura tertawa. "Baru kali ini aku senang berkunjung di rumah sakit."

"Omong-omong, jika kau teman Hinata, kau tahu kenapa Hinata hendak pergi menyebrang sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Sakura tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak yakin harus mengucap alasan itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke tahu jika penyebab kecelakaan itu bermula dari dirinya?

"Sakura, sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu, ekspresimu begitu mudah terbaca."

Glek.

Baiklah... ia harus jujur...

"Sebenarnya Hinata tidak disukai teman-teman sekolahnya... dan ada yang benar-benar membencinya dan ingin mencelakakan Hinata... menyuruhku untuk mengundang Hinata ke kafe depan sekolah. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika dia ingin mencelakakan Hinata dengan menabraknya." Sakura merasa napasnya memburu, khawatir.

"Jadi begitu," rutuk Sasuke. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku takut... pada pelakunya..." jawab Sakura.

"Er, apa kau kenal dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Naruto? Tidak. Dia siapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. hanya saja dia yang hendak menyelamatkan Hinata." _berarti Sakura tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana Naruto bisa mengunjungi sekolah dan berusaha mencegah kecelakaan itu?_

"Oh... bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kakinya patah, tetapi selebihnya baik-baik saja." gumam Sasuke, "_It's okay._"

"Seharusnya aku tidak..."

"Sudahlah, toh semua telah terjadi," ujar Sasuke menyela ucapan Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu menyesal apa yang telah kau lakukan."

-X-

Huft... sedih juga saat sadar kenyataan bahwa gak ada review masuk mengenai chapter 7 T.T Cuma ada penambahan follow dan favorite story yang membuatku bersyukur bahwa cerita ini masih ada pembacanya xD Aku sempat ragu loh mau lanjutin apa enggak, tapi aku adalah tipe yang selalu ngelanjutin cerita sampai end, makanya kulanjutkan deh...

Oke, segitu aja curhat authornya, hehehe... terima kasih telah membaca ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 9

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mulai mengatur napasnya yang sempat terasa sesak. Ruangan ini kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Tetapi ia sadar... ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Hei... Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Melihat tubuh Sai, senyuman lelaki itu, membuat Hinata tersenyum juga.

"Kau sudah sadar juga, Hinata?" tanya Sai.

Hinata menganggukan kepala, tersenyum.

"Aku sangat khawatir, tahu." keluh Sai. "Kukira kau akan tewas atau semacamnya."

"Cih. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak seperti itu, kan?" Hinata tertawa.

"Aku senang kau tertawa. Omong-omong, kau tahu, Naruto menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan naas itu." Sai berkata. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau aku tahu itu." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kalem. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Naruto. Walau didunia supranatural ia melihat Naruto terpincang... ia harap lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

"Sebenarnya, berkatnya kau baik-baik saja saat ini." kata Sai.

"Oh ya?"

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Dokter bilang, kakinya patah. Dan sebelahnya retak."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya lagi. "Aku... mau menemuinya, Sai."

"Entah dia sudah sadar atau tidak, tapi baiklah." Sai tersenyum. "Kamarnya berada disebelah."

Hinata mengangguk. "Temani aku, ya..."

"Manja."

"Pelit."

Keduanya sama-sama tergelak.

"Baiklah, ayo. Kau dapat berjalan, kan?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja."

-X-

Krieek...

Naruto memandang dua sosok yang memasuki kamar rawatnya. Dia tersenyum lirih melihat Hinata.

"_Daijobu desuka?_" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menghela napas. "Sepertinya aku tidak baik-baik saja, ya?"

"Hm?"

Dengan kepalanya Naruto menunjuk kakinya yang dibalut oleh perban dan gips.

"Itu karenamu, tahu." Sai berkata, menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata.

"Aah. _Sumimasen, _Naruto..." ucap Hinata, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sai lagi, "Tapi dia masih dapat sembuh, kan?"

"Ya. Dengan beberapa terapi." kata Sai.

"Syukurlah..." sahut Hinata lega. "Aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah."

"Enak saja!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, sehingga Hinata terhuyung kedepan, persis didepan Naruto. "Kau harus membalas semua ini, tahu."

"Ap-apa?!"

Diam-diam, Sai menghilang dari balik pintu dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

Naruto menggeser sedikit duduknya walau terasa sulit. Menarik Hinata agar gadis itu duduk disampingnya.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini, pasti aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Karenanya, kau harus banyak membantuku." ucap Naruto. "Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar sembuh."

"Kau..."

Naruto kemudian menarik Hinata dalam pelukkannya. Dadanya terasa hangat. "Termasuk melakukan ini untuk menenangkan jiwaku, Hinata."

Hinata merasa ada debar aneh dihatinya, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan bersama Sai. Tetapi bukankah ia menyukai Sai?

-X-

"Hanabi." Sai tersenyum, berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang sedang tampak bingung.

"Hai, Sai. Kau tahu dimana Hinata?" tanya Hanabi.

"Gadis itu sedang dikamar inapnya Naruto," jawab Sai. "Mereka berdua telah sadar."

"Oh."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai, "Kau tampak bingung."

Hanabi menghela napasnya berat. "Bisakah aku percaya padamu, Sai?"

Sai mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

Hanabi duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu, dan Sai memilih untuk duduk disampingnya. _Ada sesuatu yang tak beres, _pikirnya.

"Kau sejak kecil berteman dengan Hinata, kan? Kau tahu,... bagaimana Hinata ditemukan dan menjadi anak panti?" ujar Hanabi. "Sepertinya kau tahu."

"Bisa dikatakan aku yang _menemukannya. _Dia ditinggal pergi oleh keluarganya. Kira-kira seperti itu. Karenanya, aku yang memang anak panti mengajaknya ikut denganku." ucap Sai. Kemudian dia teringat akan kenangan itu. Gadis kecil yang ia temukan ditengah hawa musim dingin.

"Ia... _onnesan_ku."

Sai tampak terkejut. Otaknya terus mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "_Oneesan_?" ulangnya. "Kakak perempuan?"

"Aku juga baru ketahui dari Ibuku... dia bilang... sesungguhnya aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Dan dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Oleh sebab itu aku dan Hinata sangat mirip. Fisik, nama, kecerdasan..." Hanabi menarik napasnya lagi dan menghembuskannya keras. "Kecuali kemampuan supranatural itu, tentunya."

"Ah. Membaca pikiran itu, ya..." Sai menghembuskan napasnya.

"Karena kemampuannya itu, Ayahku tega meninggalkannya. Beliau tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak yang seperti itu." ucap Hanabi. Ia tampak tertegun. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Sai?"

"Entahlah, tapi... kukira kalau Hinata sampai ketahui hal ini, dia akan sangat marah." Kata Sai sambil menimbang-nimbang pikirannya. "Benar, kan?"

Hanabi mengangguk pasrah. "Karena itu aku bingung."

-X-

"Aku lapar sekali. Apa kau lapar?" Sasuke berdiri, merentangkan tangannya sejenak. Dia menatap Sakura.

"Tidak juga." sahut Sakura pendek.

"Rasanya aku ingin ngafe. Aku bosan di rumah sakit terus." Sasuke berkata, lalu tertawa.

"Entah bagaimana aku jadi tertarik akan ucapanmu. Aku ingin sebuah kopi krimer." keluh Sakura.

"Kopi krimer?" Sasuke menyerngit. "Kau tidak suka kopi hitam asli? Kopi espresso? Krimer yang kau campurkan kedalam kopi bisa merusak rasa asli kopi."

"Tetapi perpaduan rasa krim sungguh manis." ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku pernah baca disuatu media, kalau orang penyuka krimer adalah orang yang tak suka melihat hal yang buruk. Maunya yang bagus-bagus saja."

"Bukankah itu hal baik?" cetus Sakura.

"Hei, itu berarti tipe orang yang suka lari dari masalah, loh." ucap Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa dadanya berdebar keras mendengar kalimat terakhir itu.

"Omong-omong, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Awan sudah mulai menghitam tuh, jangan sampai kita kehujanan diatap rumah sakit. Itu kan tidak lucu." kata Sasuke, lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Lelaki itu benar, ia memang suka pergi dari masalah karena tidak ingin terlibat didalamnya. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin terus menerus menghilang dari kehidupan Hinata.

Dia ingin kembali...

-X-

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan... sejak dulu."

Hinata berhenti mengaduk teh yang sedang dibuatnya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum tipis. "Apa itu?"

"Aku memiliki kemampuan supranatural... pendengaran jauh, menggerakkan benda..." tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah melayangkan gelas berisi teh yang dibuat Hinata kearahnya, mengambilnya dan meneguknya. "Dan ada satu lagi."

Hinata tersentak, kemudian dia menghela napas. "Satu lagi. Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Itu kemampuan supranatural yang membuatku menyelamatkanmu," ucap Naruto. "Prediksi... masa depan."

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" tanya Naruto balik. "Aku memang suka bercanda, tetapi tidak saat ini."

"Oh, _serious._" Hinata menghembuskan napasnya keras. "Aku meyakini kemampuan supranatural itu ada, tetapi tidak mengenai masa depan."

"Ouh..." Naruto berdecak. "Ada satu masalah lagi. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol prediksi itu sama sekali."

Hinata memandang Narutoo, enggan berkomentar, menunggu lelaki itu berbicara dengan sesuai yang ia mau.

"Sungguh, hal itu sangat mengesalkan. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu hal muncul dipikiran, berputar seperti sebuah film, dan tahu-tahu dimasa yang akan datang entah kapan-terjadi." ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku untuk menghentikan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, juga sebaliknya-aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku untuk memprediksinya."

Hinata menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Sulit dipercaya, tapi anehnya aku percaya padamu."

"Aku senang kau percaya padaku." sahut Naruto.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa sebelum kejadian kau bersikeras dan tampak panik. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku... seharusnya kau langsung bilang agar kakimu tidak patah." ucap Hinata.

Naruto tertawa. "Seperti yang kau bilang, sulit dipercaya."

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Aku takut kau tidak akan percaya padaku."

"Aku penganut supranatural juga. Hal aneh sekalipun yang kau ceritakan, mungkin akan kupercayai, tahu." ujar Hinata, tergelak.

"Kalau begitu, kau percaya padaku tidak, bila aku..."

"Hinata! Naruto!"

Seruan Hanabi yang memasuki ruangan langsung membuat ucapan Naruto tertahan ditenggorokkan. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. _Aku suka padamu, Hinata! Kenapa mereka datang disaat yang lagi tepat, sih!_

Sai berdiri dibelakang Hanabi, memandang dengan senyum dikulum.

"Hinata, kau harus _check up. _Kembali ke kamar." Hanabi berkata. "Dokter ingin memeriksamu."

"Baiklah," Hinata menyahut. "Sampai nanti, Naruto."

"Err.. _Okay._"

Dan Naruto masih mengumpat dalam hatinya.

-X-

"Hm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata," ujar Sakura. Tanpa sadar dia mengucapkannya begitu saja, tanpa dapat dikendalikannya. Kopi hitamnya masih mengepul, disebelah cangkirnya terdapat bungkusan kecil krimer yang belum dituangkannya.

"Oh ya? Aku juga." Sasuke berdeham. "Aku juga baru mengenalinya, kok."

"Bukan begitu... ada masalah yang membuatku tak dekat dengannya. Tetapi sebenarnya aku rindu bersenang-senang dengannya." ujar Sakura.

"Daripada mengutamakan masalah yang membuat hubungan pertemanan kalian merenggang, lebih baik mengutamakan rasa rindu itu." saran Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Sayang aku tidak pernah terpikir seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya aku sempat kesal sih, kau salah satu penyebab kecelakaan itu... tetapi yah sudahlah. Semua telah terjadi," gumam Sasuke. "Kesalahan masa lalu bukan berarti menunda untuk maju kedepan."

"Kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Kemudian dia tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak kok, tidak..." Sasuke langsung mengelak dan tertawa. "Hanya saja dia mirip dengan mantan pacarku. Kurasa kau kenal dengannya... ia Hanabi."

"Oh?"

"Kalian berada di sekolah yang sama, kan?" cetus Sasuke. lalu, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan sekulum senyum, Sasuke langsung mengangkat teleponnya dan berbincang sejenak. "_Moshimoshi... _oh begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Oh ya, katakan juga bahwa ada teman Hinata yang datang, oke?"

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Oke. Jaa.."

"Siapa?"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Oh. itu hanya Sai. Dia bilang, Hinata sudah sadar, begitu juga dengan Naruto, cowok yang nyelametin Hinata itu."

"Ohh..."

"Kau harus menemui Hinata, Sakura." ucap Sasuke, kemudian berdiri. "Apakah kopimu belum habis juga?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang habiskan kopimu, ya? Nanti kapan-kapan akan kuganti." Sasuke segera mengambil cangkir Sakura. "Oh astaga, kau sama sekali tidak meminumnya. Sedikitpun krimer juga belum kau masukkan."

Sakura tergelak. "Habiskan sajalah."

-X-

Chapter 9 update juga! Fufufu... ada juga review masuk, biar fanfict ini kelihatan ada pengunjungnya, hehehe xD maklum, masih author baru, jadi agak norak kalau liat tambahnya review ^^

Ah, saat aku membuat cerita ini, aku lagi ngidam kopi (?), tetapi stok kopi dirumah lagi abis, jadi pelampiasannya disini deh, hahaha xD dan tahu-tahu saja ceritanya mengalir seperti ini, dan membentuk pairing Naruto-Hinata, Sai-Hanabi, Sasuke-Sakura. Nahloh, bingung deh mau masukin karakter apa ditampilan story :3 Okedeh, segini aja basa-basinya. Terima kasih telah membaca ya, dan sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 10

"Sakura?"

Hinata menatap Sakura, perasaannya tak menentu. Antara senang, kesal, dan kalut. Gadis itu menarik napas, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu lelah atas kecelakaan tadi. Hasil _check up _juga lumayan, sehingga ia tidak perlu berlama-lama di rumah sakit yang membosankan ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan." Hinata menyahut singkat, "Oh ya, sebelum kecelakaan itu kau mau membicarakan sesuatu denganku, ada apa, Sakura?"

"Banyak hal..."

"Aku tahu," kilah Hinata, "Kuharap kau tidak terlalu berbasa-basi... aku lelah."

"Apa kau masih dendam padaku karena aku menjauhkan diri darimu? Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu kala itu, tetapi aku..." Sakura mulai terisak, "Kau pasti bisa membaca pikiranku... aku tak mampu mengucapkannya langsung... sentuh aku saja, tak apa. Maafkan aku..."

Hinata tak mengerti maksud Sakura. Dia hanya menyerngit bingung saat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangan.

Perlahan, Hinata menyentuh tangan itu. Membaca pikiran Sakura.

_Penyebab kecelakaan itu aku..._

Hinata langsung tersentak. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku!?"

Sakura semakin terisak, dia meraih tangan Hinata sambil terus menangis.

_Shion memintaku untuk mencelakakanmu. Kau tahu, ia benci sekali padamu... maafkan aku karena tak mampu mengucap terima kasih, dan tak mampu melindungi dirimu sehingga aku diperdaya dirinya..._

Hinata menatap Sakura tak percaya, dadanya terasa sakit. "Jadi kau yang membuatku... astaga, Sakura."

"Sungguh, maafkan aku Hinata."

Hinata tampak bergeming. Ia termasuk seseorang yang tak mudah untuk memaafkan, tapi... ini Sakura. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, asalkan kamu mau memaafkanku." Tiba-tiba Sakura berlutut dihadapannya, membuat Hinata sontak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, menarik Sakura agar bangun.

"Sakura, jangan begini..."

Mendengar suara hati Sakura membuat Hinata tahu... gadis ini tulus... walau pernah melakukan hal salah...

"Berdirilah, Sakura." ucap Hinata, masih menarik Sakura agak segera berdiri.

Sakura berdiri perlahan, menatap manik mata Hinata setelah sekian lama tidak menatap mata itu.

"_I trust you. _Aku juga bukan sosok yang sempurna, jadi... sekalipun aku sempat merasa benci dan kesal padamu... aku membaca ketulusanmu. Kita saling memaafkan saja, ya? Seharusnya sejak awal aku juga bercerita padamu, agar kau tak merasa takut." kata Hinata, tersenyum. "Kita adalah teman, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum lega. Ia kembali menangis ketika Hinata memeluknya erat, tanda damai.

"_Daripada mengutamakan masalah yang membuat hubungan pertemanan kalian merenggang, lebih baik mengutamakan rasa rindu itu... Kesalahan masa lalu bukan berarti menunda untuk maju kedepan."_

Ah, kata-kata lelaki itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ada rasa hangat yang merayapi hatinya. Kini dibenaknya terbayang lelaki itu, Sasuke. ia tak peduli sekalipun Hinata akan tahu, karena Hinata sedang memeluk dan menyentuh punggungnya.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke." bisik Hinata.

"Iya."

"Kau pasti berani menemuiku karena kata-katanya, ya. ternyata ucapannya bagus juga." ucap Hinata, merenggangkan pelukannya dan melepasnya perlahan. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura, "Dia orang yang baik, kok."

"Hn."

"Orang baik untuk orang yang baik." kilah Hinata, kemudian tertawa.

"Hei, maksudmu..." wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. "_Nothing._ Ah, aku mau beres-beres dulu barangku yang tertinggal disini."

Tampaknya Hinata tidak memperhatikan lagi mengenai wajah Sakura yang memerah.

-X-

"Ck!"

Naruto tiba-tiba memukul pahanya sendiri, membuat Sasuke yang berada dalam ruangan itu heran. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto cepat, ia tersenyum.

"Jangan memukul kakimu sendiri. Kakimu sudah patah, retak, apa kau mau membuatnya lebih parah lagi?" omel Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tertawa. "_It's okay, _Sasuke."

Tawa palsu. Senyum palsu.

Pikirannya penuh dengan adegan Hinata yang mencium Sai, membuat hatinya merasa tak tenang. Ia tahu Hinata menyukai Sai, tetapi ia tak tahu Hinata bisa senekat itu. apa lagi pikirannya hanya sejenak dan mengabur begitu saja.

Dalam kondisinya yang sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan adegan masa depan yang muncul diotaknya secara tiba-tiba tadi? Ah. Kali ini, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

-X-

"_Welcome to home, Hinata._"

Hinata tahu, saat ini senyum hadir diwajahnya.

"Padahal kau hanya beberapa jam tidak ada di rumah. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu, karena menurut dokter kau bisa koma atau rawat inap berhari-hari. Aku hanya sejenak saja mengalami rasa tak ada dirimu di rumah, tapi... rasanya benar-benar tak enak kalau gak ada dirimu." ucap Sai, ia tersenyum.

Kemudian, secara otomatis Hinata menghambur kepelukan lelaki itu, lalu mengecup bibir lelaki itu. Sai hendak membalas cium gadis ini, tetapi ada satu hal yang terlintas dibenaknya tiba-tiba.

_Bukan dia. Bukan Hinata._

Hinata mundur selangkah setelah mendengar suara itu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, matanya menatap Sai tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang terucap dibibir kecil Hinata, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Sai yang masih terpaku.

-X-

"Bodoh!" maki Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang didengarnya tadi? _Bukan dia. Bukan Hinata._

Bukan dirinya yang ada dihati Sai, seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia tidak lepas kontrol tadi. Perlahan air matanya meluncur turun, napasnya mulai terasa sesak.

"Hinata." panggilan Sai dari balik pintu justru membuat hatinya terasa semakin sakit.

Hinata semakin menangis seengukkan, tak tahu harus bagaimana caranya mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Hari ini dia benar-benar kacau.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, meringkuk dibalik selimut, berharap tangisannya reda bila ia tertidur.

-X-

_Hinata suka padanya._

Itu yang Sai pikirkan ketika Hinata melepas kecupnya, peluknya, dan menjauh dari dirinya. Tetapi apa yang ia pikir tadi? Ia melupakan kalau Hinata bukan gadis biasa, dapat membaca pikirannya saat itu.

Sai memang berniat membalas kecup itu, namun yang terbayang adalah sesosok gadis lain, bukan Hinata.

"Hinata." Sai berusaha memanggil Hinata dari balik pintu, mengubah suasana gamang ini menjadi seperti biasa. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Samar, Sai mendengar suara langkah yang terseok-seok menuju tempat tidur, dan ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menunggu Hinata menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

-X-

"Hanabi!"

"Hei, Sasuke." Hanabi tersenyum simpul.

"Menjenguk Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Hanabi mengangguk. "Iya."

"Hm. Aku sudah tau siapa yang menjadi salah satu penyebab kecelakaan itu," tukas Sasuke.

"Oh ya?" hanabi langsung tertarik dengan topik itu, kemudian menoleh. "Siapa?"

"Kurasa tak perlu membicarakannya sekarang. Itu bukan suatu hal yang penting." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Sasuke." kata Hanabi. Sejak dulu dan sekarang, memang selalu begitu. Hubungan mereka berakhir karena tidak samanya pendapat mereka dalam berbagai hal. "Bukankah sebaiknya pelakunya menemui Hinata dan Naruto, mengakui kesalahannya dan..."

"Jangan memperumit masalah, Hanabi." cetus Sasuke. Kemudian, lelaki itu menepuk puncak kepala Hanabi pelan. "Aku pergi dulu."

-X-

Matahari belum bersinar diufuk timur, tetapi Hinata telah terbangun, mandi lalu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya asal, kemudian menyelinap keluar.

Ia berjalan menuju rumah sakit, syukurlah tidak terlalu jauh. Ia ingin bertemu Naruto, hatinya tergerak begitu saja. Lelaki bermata biru itu adalah satu-satunya tempat hatinya bisa berlabuh untuk sejenak.

Ia memasuki lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang nyaris tak pernah sepi, bau obat menusuk hidungnya. Hinata berjalan menuju lorong dimana kamar Naruto berada, dan masuk kedalam kamar rawat inap lelaki itu.

Tampaknya laki-laki itu belum terbangun.

Kedua mata lelaki itu tersenyum, ketika tertidur, bibir lelaki itu membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Andai Hinata bisa membaca pikir lelaki dihadapannya ini, ia akan menyentuh tangannya dan membaca mimpi Naruto.

Hah, orang gila mana yang menjenguk sepagi ini.

Hinata tersenyum memandangi Naruto, kemudian berjalan menuju tepian jendela kamar. Langit mulai cerah, semburat warna kuning mulai tampak.

Ah, _sunrise_.

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh, lalu tertawa melihat rambut Naruto yang berantakkan. "Rambutmu terlihat konyol sekali. Serius."

"Berhenti tertawai aku seperti itu," dengus Naruto pura-pura marah. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur selama di rumah sakit. Atmosfernya benar-benar terasa berbeda." tukas Naruto. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan baik." keluh Hinata.

"Uh, kau mengingatkanku pada hal yang tak ingin kuingat."

Hinata tergelak lagi, kemudian terdiam melihat senyum diwajah Naruto. Senyuman tipis yang manis, yang membuatnya terpaku.

"Terpesona padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Apa yang kau katakan..."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Matanya menatap lurus Hinata.

"Baik, aku akui jika aku kalah... aku yang terpesona." ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata. Wajahnya berubah merah, ada desiran aneh yang masuk kedalam hatinya perlahan-lahan.

"Melihatmu dari sini yang membelakangi matahari pagi... kau tampak seperti siluet yang indah, tahu." jawab Naruto. Senyumnya kembali merekah. "Duduklah disampingku."

Hinata secara otomatis duduk disebelah Naruto, pada ruang kecil tersisa untuknya duduk. Deru napasnya teratur, tetapi perasaannya tak keruan.

"Aku senang karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kulihat pagi ini. Hari ini aku ada terapi untuk kakiku ini, kau mau menemaniku?" ujar Naruto.

"Hari ini aku sekolah." kata Hinata.

"Sekalipun ini terdengar menyesatkan, tetapi aku mau kau bolos hari ini." tukas Naruto.

"Apa?"

Bagi Hinata yang rajin masuk sekolah untuk belajar, bolos adalah hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Gak pernah ada kata bolos dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Ayolah, aku bahkan bolos untuk menyelamatkanmu, sehingga kau baik-baik saja hari ini," tukas Naruto.

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. "Oke."

-X-

Sai memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pagi tadi, pintu kamar Hinata sudah terbuka lebar, dan gadis itu telah lenyap.

Hinata memang sudah besar, ia tahu.

Sudah beberapa kali Hinata menghilang dan kembali dalam kehidupannya. Hinata bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi setelah menyadari Hinata menyukainya, untuk kali pertama dia merasa khawatir.

"_Ohayou, Sai_!"

Sayang sekali, bukan Hinata yang dikhawatirkannya menyapa dirinya.

"_Ohayou, _Hanabi."

"Lesu sekali kau hari ini." ucap Hanabi. Dia tersenyum, menatap Sai.

Sai berdeham, kemudian memandangi Hanabi yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Uh. Hinata menghilang pagi ini. Entah dia kemana... apa ia di sekolah atau tidak..."

"Hinata menjenguk Naruto hari ini. ia tidak masuk, harus menemani terapi Naruto pagi ini. Dia memberikan _email _padaku sejam yang lalu." Hanabi berkata, suaranya terdengar berat. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi, Hinata tidak memberi tahu apapun padamu? Meninggalkan sepucuk pesan sedikitpun... tidak?"

"Begitulah." Sai menyahut lesu.

"Kalian bertengkar masalah apa?" tanya Hanabi ingin tahu.

Sai mengulum bibirnya. Untuk kali pertama, Hanabi melihat wajah Sai memerah.

"Kalian tidak bertindak mesum, kan?" tanya Hanabi, ekspresinya berubah keruh.

"Tentu... tentu saja tidak!" protes Sai, lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Saiii..."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau cinta bisa datang karena kau penasaran." ucap Hanabi, tampak berusaha keras menjajari langkahnya. "Kau sedang tidak jatuh cinta kepada Hinata, kan?"

"Tidak." kata Sai tegas. "Aku yakin tidak. Hanya... ah. Bukan hal penting."

Hanabi mulai tertawa. Mendengar tawa gadis itu, membuat Sai merasa nyaman.

"Sampai nanti istirahat." ujar Hanabi. "Kita kan di kelas berbeda."

"Oh ya, Hanabi," Sai mencekal tangan Hanabi. Dia mengulum bibirnya beberapa saat. "Kita tidak jadi ke _tokyo tower _kemarin. Hari ini... bisa?"

Hanabi tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

-X-

Huft! Chapter 10 selesai juga ^o^

Aku minta maaf karena lamanya mengupdate fanfict ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku baru saja selesai menghadapi UTS seminggu penuh. Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan, aku bahkan sampai terkena demam beberapa hari.

Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya xD


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 11

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Naruto. "Walau aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik benar, masih harus menggunakan penyangga, tapi denganmu rasanya lebih baik."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau pasti lebih baik karena tidak merasa sendirian, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit, beberapa langkah sebelum sampai ke kamar inap Naruto.

"Um, Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi datar.

Gara-gara mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto hampir saja terjatuh. Laki-laki itu terlalu kaget, dia menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Pertanyaan macam apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan? Ia tidak salah dengar?

"Naruto. Jawab aku."

"Apa kau mau menyatakan rasa sukamu pada Sai?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Bukan begitu... aku hanya... ingin tahu apakah aku memang jatuh cinta padanya atau sekedar suka. Kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang perasaanku."

Naruto tersenyum masam. "Bagiku, cinta itu ketulusan untuk melakukan apa saja untuk orang itu."

"Ooh."

"Kau sendiri, rela melakukan apa saja untuk Sai?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk yakin.

"Sungguh?" tetapi Naruto justru menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sebaliknya, tidak yakin. "Bayangkan jika Sai memiliki kekasih lain, lalu ia menjadi target pembunuhan temanmu sendiri, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanpa sadar Naruto memberi contoh dengan memposisikan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Itu terlalu ekstrem." komentar Hinata.

"Jawab saja."

"Mungkin aku tidak akan menolongnya. Mungkin aku akan membiarkannya, dia bukan kekasihku dan dia sudah dimiliki orang lain." ucap Hinata.

"Itu berarti kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Jika kamu mencintainya, kamu akan menyelamatkannya sekalipun ia menyakitimu. Itulah cinta ketulusan." tegas Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "Begitu ya..."

"Ya." _Dan Hinata, aku sudah melakukannya untukmu... cintaku tulus._

_-X-_

"Ah, _Tokyo Tower. _Entah kenapa aku suka sekali melihat pemandangan seluruh Tokyo dari atas sini, Sai." ucap Hanabi. "Lihat, matahari disebelah sana mulai tenggelam. _Sunset _yang bagus."

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hei, Hanabi."

"Ya?"

"Kamu ingat saat itu aku pernah bilang kalau cinta datang karena penasaran?" tanya Sai, "Dan kamu bilang karena terbiasa."

"Hm, hm."

"Aku... sejak awal kau selalu membuatku penasaran, Hanabi."

Hanabi menoleh. "Jadi maksudmu... kamu..."

"Iya. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tetapi aku meyakini perasaanku ini karena yang terpikirkan olehku adalah kau, Hanabi." tukas Sai.

Hanabi mengulum senyumannya. "Begitu."

"Apa aku terlalu cepat?" tanya Sai. "Mungkin kau belum terbiasa denganku."

"Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu, Sai." Hanabi tersenyum. "Selain itu, kau seseorang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, berbeda dengan Sasuke. Aku selalu berselisih paham dengannya."

"Oh?"

"Jadi, karena aku telah terbiasa denganmu, kukira aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari teman biasa." jawab Hanabi tanpa memandang Sai, tetapi mengarah kepada matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Sai menggenggam tangan Hanabi, menautkan jemarinya. "Terima kasih karena telah membalas perasaanku, Hanabi."

Hanabi mengangguk, dan dia melihat wajah Hanabi yang sudah semerah matahari terbenam. Sai tertawa ringan. "Pandang aku."

Hanabi menoleh, menatap mata kelam Sai.

"Sejak kapan kamu menjadi orang yang malu-malu kucing begitu?" tanya Sai, masih tertawa.

"Sejak kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, tahu." jawab Hanabi.

Sai menghela napas. Dia memandang matahari terbenam dan tersenyum. "Mulai detik ini, kamulah matahariku, Hanabi."

Hanabi mengangguk. "Terima kasih juga karena menyatakan perasaanmu padaku."

_Maaf, Hinata. Tetapi yang kusukai adalah adikmu..., _bisik Sai dalam hati. Ia memandangi rambut Hanabi yang berwarna sama dengan Hinata.

"Omong-omong, aku masih belum menemukan cara yang tepat agar aku dapat menyampaikan pada Hinata kalau aku dan dia bersaudara." ucap Hanabi.

"Kita pikirkan nanti. Aku pasti akan menemukan caranya." Sai berkata tegas, untuk meyakini dirinya sendiri.

-X-

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, mendapati Hinata yang sedang asyik menonton dorama Jepang dengan Tv ukuran kecil yang disediakan di kamar inap Naruto.

"Suka dengan dorama, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk antutias. "Begitulah."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, memikirkan 'penglihatan' yang ia dapatkan tadi. Tentang Sai dan Hanabi yang baru saja berpacaran...

"Sepertinya jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan sekali, tapi..." Hinata mendesah, "Yang Sai suka bukan aku."

Naruto terpaku. Apa Hinata telah tahu...

"Ternyata, ada gunanya memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Aku bisa ketahui bahwa bukan aku... bukan aku yang Sai mau." ujar Hinata tersenyum pedih.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya paham. "Sebenarnya Hinata... baru saja aku mengetahui suatu hal..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau sudah tahu, siapa yang Sai inginkan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Melihat Hinata yang menggeleng, ia menarik napasnya dalam sebelum mengucapkan nama itu. "Hanabi."

Hening.

"Tetapi kau tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih, Hinata," tukas Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Sejujurnya aku suka melihatmu yang tersenyum."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Begitu, kah?"

"Iya... kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Kita sama-sama berbeda, hal aneh sekalipun aku akan percaya."

Naruto tergelak, "Kau ini, ada-ada saja."

"Omong-omong, aku lapar." keluh Hinata. "Makanan di kantin rumah sakit enak tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiap hari aku selalu dikasih makanan rumah sakit yang sama." ucap Naruto, tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu kita coba saja!"

"Hei... kau masih tidak dapat kemana-mana, kan?" Hinata merengut, "Jangan-jangan kau berniat menyuruhku untuk membawamu kesana."

Naruto tertawa keras. "Memang begitu maksudku!"

Hinata menghela napasnya, lalu menghampiri Naruto. "Baiklah."

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hinata, mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan sebuah tongkat untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Uh, nanti kita ambil kursi roda, ya." tukas Hinata.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, cobalah berjalan sendiri. Kalau tidak untuk apa kakimu terapi?" ujar Hinata, "Kau berat, tahu."

"Err..." sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menggunakan tongkatnya tanpa perlu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hinata. Tetapi, hanya ini cara agar ia berdekatan dengan Hinata. Ia begitu suka aroma tubuh Hinata yang tercium jelas bila mereka berdekatan. Wangi sekali...

"Ayolah Naruto..." kata Hinata lirih. "Kalau kau tidak mencoba sendiri, ambillah kursi roda. Dari tadi kita baru sampai pintu kamar inapmu."

"Begitu caramu untuk membalas kebaikan penyelamatmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang melibatkan diri, tahu." ucap Hinata agak ketus.

"Coba bayangin deh, kalau kau benar-benar kecelakaan, dan kakimu yang patah..." Naruto mulai berimajinasi sambil tersenyum. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku kan bukan kamu." jawab Hinata ogah-ogahan. "Aku sudah lapar banget, jangan beri pertanyaan yang gak bermutu seperti itu deh. Kenyataannya, bukan aku yang terluka."

Naruto menyelipkan anak-anak rambut Hinata yang tampak mulai jatuh kebelakang telinga dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tersenyum. "Tentu sekarang aku akan membantumu. Membawamu kemanapun kamu ingin pergi Hinata, bahkan kalau aku harus mengendongmu sekalipun."

Jantung Hinata mulai tidak keruan, otaknya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba untuk berjalan. Kakiku yang patah hanya sebelah, yang satunya lagi hanya retak. Mungkin bisa." ucap Naruto. Dia melepas rangkulannya, lalu mencoba untuk berjalan.

"Hei... kalau belum bisa, jangan dipaksa..." ujar Hinata. Dia masih memandang Naruto yang berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar dari pintu.

"Aku bisa. Lihat?"

Hinata menganggukan kepala. "Iya."

"Uh." Naruto menghela napas. "Rasanya sulit sekali."

"Biar kubantu." Hinata mulai melangkah dan berdiri didepan Naruto, mengulurkan tangannya. "Anggap aku sebuah pegangan yang biasa kau pegang saat terapi. Dan, majulah perlahan-lahan. Bila sudah sangat sakit,... sebaiknya memang harus gunakan kursi roda. Paham?"

Naruto mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Hinata.

-X-

Sai membuka pintu apartemen, ruangan tampak sepi dan kosong. Hinata belum pulang, dan sepertinya masih berada di rumah sakit.

Sai mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata, namun tidak dijawab.

Ia ingin bicara pada Hinata, bertanya apa maksud ciuman Hinata tempo lalu. Tentang perasaan gadis itu, tentang apa yang gadis itu inginkan.

Jika perasaan itu adalah perasaan jatuh cinta padanya, jika yang diinginkan gadis itu adalah dirinya, Sai harus menjelaskannya pelan-pelan kepada gadis itu...

Ia tak menyukai Hinata. Sejak dulu, Sai selalu berharap ada seseorang yang lain disamping Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin untuk terus berada disisi Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Hinata terus bergantung padanya.

Sai menarik napas, memasuki bilik kamarnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Ia bahagia mendapatkan cintanya, namun ia juga tidak ingin membuat teman kecilnya terluka, apalagi bila karena dirinya.

-X-

"Sasuke?"

"Hei." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Apa kabar Naruto?"

"Yah, beginilah. Aku masih harus terpincang." canda Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya melihat santainya Naruto. "Ayo cepat duduk."

Naruto beringsut duduk, dan Sasuke ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kalian ingin makan apa? Biar aku saja yang pesankan," tukas Hinata. "Ayo, aku lapar sekali."

"Aku tidak tahu makanan disini ada apa saja..." ucap Naruto, melirik kekanan kiri untuk melihat keseluruhan kantin rumah sakit yang tak seberapa luas itu. "Ah, ada yang beli ayam goreng tuh, aku juga mau. Plus nasi ya."

"Hah? Ayam goreng..." Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. "Astaga. Itu _junk food, _Naruto."

"Terus?"

Sasuke tergelak. "Hinata, jangan seminar kesehatan pada Naruto. Dia suka gak peduli soal itu."

"Tapi itukan demi kesehatan Naruto juga." ujar Hinata tidak terima dikomentari seperti itu.

"Ehm. Aku hanya bosan makanan rumah sakit yang selalu bubur dan makanan tumis atau sup. Memang aku sakit apa? Kanker? Aku hanya patah tulang." cetus Naruto.

Hinata menghela napas. "Baiklah..."

"Aku _black coffee _dan donat, ya. Yang mana aja boleh, asalkan jangan yang ada kacangnya." tukas Sasuke.

"Yup." Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke alergi kacang."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sip."

Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Ngapain malem-malem kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... aku lapar. Aku suka dengan makanan di kantin rumah sakit ini, jadi... aku kemari lagi kesini." jawab Sasuke. "Aku berencana untuk mengunjungimu sesudahnya."

"Ohh..."

"Kau sudah tahu siapa yang berniat mencelakakan Hinata waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menyahut. Tentu saja ia tahu, toh kejadian itu muncul dipenglihatannya yang nggak pernah terduga itu.

Sasuke menyerngit. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ada deh." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius, "Hinata juga sudah tahu, tidak perlu diungkit lagi, oke?"

"Sebenarnya bagiku agak aneh, kenapa kau bisa muncul dikecelakaan itu. Seolah kau memang sudah merencanakan sebelumnya." kata Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak ada yang ingin celaka."

"Hm. Kukira juga, kau diberitahu Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura? Apa dia teman Hinata yang beberapa hari lalu ada di rumah sakit juga? Aku pernah melihatnya... yang rambutnya _pink _itu, iya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Astaga, aku bahkan baru mengenalnya sesudah kecelakaan itu, kau jangan curiga, dong." kata Naruto, "Biarkan saja semua berlalu, aku tahu kau memiliki keingin tahuan yang beegitu besar, tapi cobalah untuk pendam saja hal itu."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kenal baik Sasuke. Kalau ia sampai bilang tentang 'penglihatan'nya yang membawanya kepada kecelakaan itu, bisa-bisa Sasuke pingsan dan takut terhadapnya. Lebih baik tidak perlu ia beritahu.

Bahkan, Naruto juga sadar akan satu hal; Sasuke terlihat agak menghindari Hinata sejauh yang ia bisa. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke agak kaku menghadapi Hinata.

-X-

"Ibu, apa Ibu ingin bertemu Hinata?" tanya Hanabi.

"Panggil dia _onnechan,_ Hanabi." sahut ibunya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa begitu." tukas Hanabi, "Aku kenal dia sebelum ketahui dia saudaraku."

Ibu Hanabi berdecak. "Dia juga pasti akan marah jika menemuiku, apa kau yakin?"

"Tidak juga... aku belum memiliki caranya." jawab Hanabi, "Tapi kalau aku sudah menemukan caranya, mungkin aku akan mempertemukan kalian."

"Ayah?"

"Jaga saja rahasia ini dari ayah," ucap Hanabi sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kukira tidak akan ada anak yang tak suka bertemu dengan orangtuanya."

-X-

Huaahh! Belakangan ini aku terlalu fokus pada _project _novel, lalu ketika melanjutkan fanfict ini malah mentok dan terkena _writer blockitis. _Ituloh, saat dimana penulis bingung mau ngelanjutin seperti apa cerita-cerita yang dibuatnya o.O

Jadi, chapter 11 ini berakhir pada itu dulu ya #doeengg. Kukira aku masih bisa melanjutkan dan mempending _update _fanfict ini, eh malah gak lanjut-lanjut. Gak ketemu-ketemu idenya. Tetapi sebagai pelampiasan stres gak bisa bikin panjang, aku udah bikin fanfict _one-shot _berjudul "Begin Again" dengan pairing yang sama, NaruHina. Silahkan membaca kalau mauu #promosi

Okay, segini aja curhat authornya (: Terima kasih telah membaca fanfict ini dan mengikutinya sampai chapter kesekian. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya xD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 12

"Hanabi, ya..." Hinata berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, menyusuri kota Tokyo yang masih ramai. "Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?"

Hinata berpikir sesaat, sebelum akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu. Kemudian dia bergumam sendiri, "Tentu saja. Naruto juga memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Mungkin dia bisa mendengar Sai mengucapkan sesuatu tentang itu."

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan sangat sejuk, wangi-wangian dari bunga masuk kedalam hidung Hinata. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu menyukai aroma musim semi, entah kenapa.

Beberapa langkah lagi, ia sudah dekat dengan apartemennya. Hinata kembali memikirkan Sai, apa bentuk perasaannya kepada lelaki itu. Cinta adalah suatu ketulusan untuk melakukan apa saja. Begitu definisi Naruto.

Tetapi, sebenarnya cinta itu apa?

Kenapa cinta selalu bermakna berbeda bagi tiap-tiap orang? Menurutnya, cinta itu adalah seseorang yang dapat membuatmu nyaman. Dan itu adalah Sai.

Juga...

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Naruto.

Hinata menarik napas, berusaha untuk mengatur degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Dia mempercepat langkah menuju apartemennya, dan segera menemukan Sai yang sedang menunggunya pulang di ruang duduk.

"Kau pulang larut, Hinata. Yah, walau masih kurang dari pukul delapan dan tidak melanggar _rules _sama sekali" ujar Sai. "Aku sudah membuat sup untukmu."

"Sup? Di cuaca adem begini?" Hinata berkata heran. "Sup lebih cocok untuk dicuaca dingin, tahu."

Sai terkekeh. "Itu karena aku sedang ingin membuat sup."

"Baiklah, kumakan nanti. Aku mau mandi dulu." kata Hinata, melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terdapat kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, Hinata."

Diluar dugaan Hinata, Sai memanggilnya. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, tentang kejadian kemarin..."

"Sudah, lupakan saja." Hinata tertawa hambar. "Aku saja sudah melupakan itu. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Hinata, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk lupa." kata Sai, dia masih tetap duduk dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Hinata, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin, Sai." Lagi-lagi, Hinata tertawa dengan hambar. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita sudah terlalu lama bersama-sama, jadi tidak ada rasa."

"Tapi..." Sai menghela napasnya, lalu memberikan senyumannya kepada Hinata. "Kenapa kau mengecup bibirku saat itu?"

"I... itu..." wajah Hinata memerah, membuat Sai tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau aku memang tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Sai mengucapkannya dengan tenang dan perlahan, "Kau benar-benar hanya seperti adik buatku. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Karena bagiku cinta itu datang karena penasaran, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam, matanya fokus memandangi Sai. "Jadi... itu cinta untukmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau pasti sudah tidak penasaran lagi tentangku... karena aku sudah berada disisimu dalam waktu yang lama. Kau mengenal aku. Begitu?" kata Hinata, otaknya mulai menganalisis perkataan Sai.

"Hn."

"Jadi siapa yang kau suka? Hanabi?" tebak Hinata langsung.

Sai mendongak, menatap Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga." Hinata menyahut, tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah, aku mengetahui semuanya. Dan tenang saja, hubungan kita akan berjalan seperti biasa, sepasang teman masa kecil. Bukankah begitu? Lagi pula, jika itu makna cinta bagimu, itu berarti sudah seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak pernah penasaran tentangmu, Sai."

"Lalu, menurutmu sendiri, cinta itu apa?"

Hinata bergeming. "Aku belum ketahui itu, tetapi jika aku sudah tahu, kuberitahu nanti. Namun, kurasa cinta akan diketahui dengan sendirinya, tanpa disadari."

"Itu benar."

"Ah, sudahlah. Semakin larut, semakin lama aku akan mandi. Nah, aku mandi dulu." tukas Hinata, kali ini benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sai tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka semua bisa terselesaikan dengan baik. Mungkin itu karena seharian ini Hinata bersama dengan Naruto? Entahlah, Sai hanya bisa menduga-duga.

-X-

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia meraih _remote _TV yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya, menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tetapi, setelah menyalakan televisi untuk menghilangkan kesepian yang ada di ruangan itu, Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya tentang Hinata.

Tadi, sesaat sebelum menyalakan televisi, ia sempat menajamkan pendengarannya, memfokuskan pada gadis itu. Lalu, ia mendengar seluruh percakapannya dengan Sai. Ia senang Hinata bersikap seperti itu kepada Sai. Namun, setelah itu, penglihatannya tentang masa depan muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Sama seperti dulu, tentang Hinata dan Hanabi.

"_Kau... ternyata kau... adikku. Rasanya tak mungkin."_

"_Aku juga tidak percaya kau adalah kakakku."_

Dan itu menyebalkan.

Otaknya terus berpikir. Hinata dan Hanabi tidak bisa dekat terus menerus tanpa tahu rahasia besar semacam itu. Sedangkan dirinya, Naruto, tidak mungkin menyimpan masalah itu sendirian.

Sai... mungkin Sai bisa membantu. Sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengan Hinata sejak kecil, juga sebagai kekasih Hanabi. Bukankah begitu?

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan mencoba untuk tidur. Membiarkan televisi terus menyala.

-X-

"Sai, aku mau bertemu denganmu." suara Naruto yang serius ditelepon membuat Sai menyengit. Tidak biasanya Naruto bersuara seserius itu kepadanya. "Ini tentang Hinata dan Hanabi."

Sai mulai menduga-duga kalau Naruto tahu perihal Hinata menyukainya. "Langsung saja. Mereka bersaudara."

Deg.

Dugaannya salah. Terlebih lagi, siapa yang membuat Naruto ketahui hal itu? Rahasia ini hanya dirinya dan Hanabi.

"Naruto," panggil Sai ragu, "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Astaga, kau sudah tahu?" ujar Naruto. Kemudian, samar-samar terdengar suara desah yang samar dari telepon. "Kukira... kau tidak tahu."

Sai mengulum bibirnya. "Kita benar-benar harus bertemu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar. Temui aku kapan saja. Aku selalu ada di rumah sakit."

"Baiklah. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan masalah mereka berlarut-larut."

"Jangan beritahu mereka kalau kita mau membicarakan masalah mereka," ucap Naruto tegas. "Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"_Ha'i._"

-X-

"Hari ini kau ada latihan sepak bola, kan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sai balik, menyerngitkan keningnya. "Setahuku, aku belum pernah memberitahumu, kan?"

"Kamu kan berada di sebuah klub yang sama dengan Sasuke. Aku pernah hapal dengan jadwalnya, jadi... aku juga bisa menebak jadwalmu." jawab Hanabi.

Sai mangut-mangut, lalu teresnyum kecil. "Dasar pintar. Tetapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan." kilah Sai. Dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia mau bertemu Naruto sesegera mungkin.

"Oh..." Hanabi hanya menyahut paham, kemudian tersenyum. "Yah, sebenarnya sekalipun kau latihan, aku mau bilang kalau tak bisa menemanimu sama sekali. Hari ini aku harus menemani ibuku. Belakangan, ayahku tidak enak badan, jadi kami yang menggantikannya berjualan." tukas Hanabi. "Kalau begitu, sampai besok lagi, ya."

"_Ne, _sampai besok!"

Sepeninggal Hanabi, Sai segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Menaiki bis menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat.

-X-

"Hinata..."

"Hai, Sakura?" Hinata tersenyum. Dia masih sibuk menulis walau senyumannya tampak diwajahnya yang sama sekali tak terangkat untuk melihat Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan belajar terus." kata Sakura, menarik ujung lengan seragam Hinata. "Dari dulu kita berteman, musuhan dan berteman lagi yang kau sukai hanya belajar saja."

"Aduh, tanggung Sakura..." ucap Hinata, keningnya berkerut sementara ia menulis.

Sakura memicingkan mata untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Hinata. Kimia! Astaga, siapa sih orang yang masih betah ngerjain kimia sepulang sekolah? Ini gila!

"Hinata..." Sakura merengek. Mulai tak sabar.

"Apa yang kamu mau lakukan sih, Sakura?" tanya Hinata, lagi-lagi tidak mendongak.

"Kita ngafe yuk." jawab Sakura lugas. "Lagi pengen ngopi, nih. Sekalian makan, tadi siang aku tidak makan."

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Hinata.

Sakura mulai menghitung dalam hati. Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima...

"Selesai." Hinata selesai dalam hitungan detik kelima Sakura. Cepat juga. Namun Sakura tidak peduli dengan kecepatan Hinata menyelesaikan soal, yang dia pedulikan hanya rasa perutnya yang lapar dan mulai memerih.

"Gimana kalau kita makan di kantin rumah sakit saja, aku mau menjenguk Naruto sekalian." kata Hinata, membereskan bukunya dan memasukkkannya kedalam tasnya.

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya. "Boleh. Makanan disana enak, Hinata."

"Kalau begitu kita kesana." tukas Hinata. "Yuk!"

-X-

Sai melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Naruto yang tampak kosong. Kata suster disana, Naruto sedang menjalankan terapi untuk kakinya. Jadi dia tidak bisa langsung bertemu.

Sai terus menerus memikirkan bagaimana Naruto mengetahuinya. Hanabi tidak mungkin memberi tahu Naruto, karena bahkan gadis itu tidak terlalu mengenal-bahkan tidak mengenali Naruto.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam memikirkan tanpa hasil yang berarti, Naruto masuk juga dengan menggunakan kruk yang menyangganya untuk berjalan.

"Hei." sapa Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tampak letih.

"Hei, _boy. _Duduklah dulu. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru." tukas Sai, mendekati Naruto untuk membantunya berjalan, tetapi Naruto menolak bantuan itu.

"Nggak perlu, _arigatou. _Dokter bilang aku harus berusaha sendiri kalau mau cepat sembuh. Setidaknya bila aku sudah bisa melangkah lima meter tanpa bantuan, aku boleh keluar rumah sakit dengan penyangga ini." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto berjalan ketempat tidurnya sendirian, dan duduk disana.

"Jadi... apa maksud ucapanmu di telepon?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi. Dia sudah terlalu penasaran.

Naruto juga tidak berbasa-basi. "Kau percaya kepada orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural seperti Hinata, kan? Aku juga memilikinya. Singkatnya, seperti itu."

"Um... jadi..." Sai tampak berpikir. Otaknya tidak pernah secerdas Hinata, tetapi dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk memikirkan keruwetan ini.

"Begini... yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural tidak hanya Hinata seorang. Di dunia ini, ada banyak, termasuk aku." Naruto menjelaskannya. "Jadi, aku ketahui hal itu karena diriku sendiri, bukan dari siapa-siapa. Sepertinya kau sendiri sudah tahu bahwa mereka bersaudara, Sai."

"Um, ya." Sai memutuskan untuk mengakuinya. "Aku memang telah tahu. Sebenarnya, apa kemampuanmu itu? Membaca pikiran seseorang seperti Hinata?"

"Tidak. Tetapi, melihat masa depan."

"_Na... nani?_" Sai mengerjap kaget. "Astaga, itu benar-benar gila."

"Aku tahu. Sayangnya tidak bisa dikontrol. Aku sudah mendapatkan penglihatan dua kali tentang keberadaan mereka yang bersaudara." tukas Naruto. "Belum lagi tentang cerita Hinata kalau dia dibuang oleh orangtuanya sendiri."

"Bagaimana penglihatanmu itu? Lalu, kau juga tahu soal masa lalu Hinata? Tolong jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan, Naruto." kata Sai.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Yah, aku pernah mendapat penglihatan seperti Hinata bilang, 'Kau... ternyata adikku. Rasanya tak mungkin.' Lalu, Hanabi menyahut, 'Aku juga tidak percaya kalau kau kakakku.' Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan, tentang masa lalu Hinata... Hinata sendiri yang bercerita kepadaku."

"Oh... jadi Hinata sendiri yang membuka dirinya kepadamu, ya?" gumam Sai.

"Ya." tegas Naruto. "Sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita, bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka bersaudara?"

"Waktu Hinata kecelakaan, Hanabi mendonorkan darahnya. Kebetulan, golongan darah mereka sama, yaitu A. Lalu, Hanabi menceritakannya pada ibunya, dan saat itulah Hanabi tahu, dan dia menceritakannya padaku. Belum lagi mereka memiliki marga yang sama, fisik yang mirip, sehingga mereka dapat dikatakan serupa." jelas Sai.

"Oh, begitu." Naruto bergumam.

"Jadi, kesimpulan semua ini adalah..."

"Hinata dan Hanabi bersaudara. Sudah _clear._" sambung Naruto. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Naruto tersebut terbuka, membuat Sai dan Naruto terbelalak melihatnya.

Hinata.

-X-

Setelah makan siang, Sakura dan Hinata berjalan menuju kamar tempat Naruto dirawat.

"Naruto orang yang baik." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Karena ia menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, bukan hanya itu saja. Dia juga orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbincang." jawab Hinata. "Seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah bila mengungkapkan semua rahasia padanya."

Sakura tertawa. "Uh-oh. Begitu? Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Aku tidak tahu. Um, kau sendiri bagaimana, bukannya kau tertarik pada Sasuke?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang tak tahu harus bilang apa. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kali terakhir di rumah sakit ini. Setelahnya tidak. Ituhanya pertemuan singkat."

Hinata tersenyum. Saat mereka berada didepan pintu kamar inap Naruto, Hinata merasa ada suara yang asing dari dalam sana.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Hinata. Sayang, dia tidak memiliki kemampuan pendengaran seperti Naruto. Tetapi Hinata mencoba untuk membuka sedikit pintunya agar ia dapat mendengar siapa yang ada didalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Melihat Hinata yang mengangkat tangannya sejenak, membuat Sakura terdiam. Menunggu.

"Oh, begitu?"

Ini suara Naruto, Hinata sudah mengenalinya dengan baik. Lalu...

"Jadi, kesimpulan semua ini adalah..."

Bukankah itu suara Sai? Hinata mengintip dengan sebelah matanya. Itu benar, Sai.

"Hinata dan Hanabi bersaudara. Sudah _clear._"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, kemudian mendorong pintunya dan menlangkah masuk. Menatap Naruto dan Sai bergantian dengan tatapan terpaku.

"Hinata..." Naruto berusaha tersenyum, "Hei."

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Bukan apa-apa." sahut Sai. "Kau datang menjenguk?"

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku." ucap Hinata, tatapannya bingung. "Apa maksudmu kalau aku dan Hanabi bersaudara?"

Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang Hinata hanya bisa memandangi dengan tatapan pasrah, karena ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan yang terjadi disini.

"Hinata benar. Jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi darimu." kata Naruto, dia menghembuskan napasnya. "Sudah jelas, kan, Hinata? Kami membicarakan kalian berdua, kenyataan bahwa kalian bersaudara."

"Ini sulit dipercaya." Hinata berkata lirih, memandangi Naruto dan Sai bergantian.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan selalu percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tetapi mengenai hal ini, begitu sulit, Naruto." sahut Hinata. "_Gomen._"

Hinata berbalik, melangkah pergi tanpa bisa dicegah. Naruto ingin mengejar langkah Hinata, namun dengan kondisi kakinya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya merutuk kesal ketika Sai mulai mengejar Hinata.

"Sial..." ucap Naruto kesal. "Aku... argh."

Sakura memandang Naruto, lalu tersenyum tipis sekalipun dia bingung harus berbuat apa. "Hinata pasti bisa mengatasinya. Dia selalu bisa mengatasi apa saja... tenanglah."

"Seharusnya aku yang berada disisinya." kata Naruto sambil berdecak. "Bukan Sai..."

Lalu, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dalam hati, _Aku tak mau Hinata sampai jatuh cinta lagi kepada Sai._

-X-

Hola! Bertemu lagi dengan saya ~eh~

Akhirnya cerita ini update juga xD karena sudah lama tidak melanjutkan fict ini, aku membacanya dari awal, dan merasa ketagihan sampai geregetan ngebuat chapter 12 ini. Gak kerasa udah 2000 lebih words dichapter ini ^^

Fict ini sudah sampai pada klimaksnya nih. Aku berencana menamatkannya karena sudah panjang sekali perjalanan NaruHina pada cerita ini, mungkin di chapter depan atau dua chapter selanjutnya. Entahlah, itu masih belum dipikirkan, hehehe. Cuma konfirmasi aja ~apa sih~ xD

Hm, intinya terima kasih karena telah membaca sampai chapter 12 ini ^o^ Touch Your Mind adalah fanfict supranatural plus NaruHina pertama yang kubuat, rasanya terharu juga senang banget melihat review, favorite dan follow yang seringkali bertambah sehingga membanjirkan emailku ~plak~

yo, segini aja basa basinya, sampai bertemu di chapter depan, ya! _Arigatou!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 13

"_Chotto matte, _Hinata! Hinata!" Sai berseru keras, berusaha mencegah Hinata yang lari dengan begitu cepat. Untung saja ia terbiasa berolahraga futsal, membuatnya terbiasa berlari.

Akhirnya, Sai dapat mencegah Hinata pergi, mencekal tangannya.

"Hinata, dengar." kata Sai, tanpa memaksa Hinata untuk berbalik menatapnya. "Aku dan Naruto sedang membicarakan bagaimana caranya memberitahumu tanpa membuatmu marah seperti sekarang. Kami berencana memberitahumu secepat mungkin, bukan menutup rahasia itu terus menerus."

Hinata menoleh. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Dia... adikku yang mendapatkan seluruh kebahagiaan orangtua. Itu menyakitkan, Sai."

"Hinata..."

"Aku... aku... aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana!" seru Hinata keras.

Beberapa orang di rumah sakit tersebut menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Hal it u membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu. Sai sendiri menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan perlahan melepaskan cekalannya.

"Hanabi... yang dia ingin kau bertemu dengan ibumu, ibu kalian." kata Sai. "Ia selalu ingin memberitahumu perihal kalian bersaudara, tapi itu hal yang sulit. Ia khawatir bila reaksimu sama seperti sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan orang yang sudah meninggalkanku." kata Hinata. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekeras kepalaan.

"Hinata..." tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar dari belakang mereka. Lelaki itu sedang berjalan tertatih menggunakan tongkat penyangganya, dengan Sakura yang berjalan agak jauh dibelakang Naruto. Gadis itu terlihat khawatir, tetapi Naruto terlihat jelas tidak ingin dibantu.

Hinata menatap Naruto nanar. Perasaannya berubah kalut.

"Kau dan Hanabi... harus bicara." kata Naruto, ketika jaraknya dan Hinata hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. "Lain kali, jangan lari begitu saja. Dengan kaki seperti ini aku tidak bisa mengejarmu, tahu."

Hinata tidak tahu harus tertawa atau tidak. Ia hanya tersenyum. "Kau juga menyebalkan, Naruto. Sebenarnya kau tahu, tetapi mengapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Naruto berkilah memandang Sai. "Dari tadi Sai bicara padamu tentang apa saja? Dia tidak bilang, kalau kami berdua khawatir akan reaksimu? Dan juga bingung cara menyampaikannya padamu?"

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Yah, kau memang pintar mengajak Hinata bicara. Walau aku sudah berteman dengannya bertahun-tahun, tetapi masih sulit mengendalikannya."

Wajah Hinata memerah samar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu Sai, telepon Hanabi, suruh dia kesini." tukas Naruto dengan tegas. "Dan Hinata... mari kita mengobrol di kamar inapku."

"Mengobrol?" Hinata menyerngit. Sedetik kemudian, dia terlihat seperti menahan tawanya. "Pilihlah kata yang tepat sebelum bicara. Mungkin maksudmu kau ingin aku berkonsultasi denganmu. Semacam curhat dan sebagainya?"

"Yaahh... itu yang kumaksud." ucap Naruto, menampikkan senyum lebarnya.

Sai melangkah meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Dalam hati ia tersenyum, bahagia bisa melihat Hinata lebih terbuka dengan orang lain. Dan semua ini terjadi karena Naruto. Ia tidak menyesal telah memperkenalkan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"Kukira aku harus pergi." ucap Sakura. Ia menatap manik mata Hinata. "Ini masalahmu, jadi aku tidak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh lagi. Kau saja yang selesaikan sendiri."

Hinata meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya sebentar. Lalu mendengar Sakura berkata dalam pikirannya kalau Sakura berharap ia harus baik-baik saja. "_Arigatou, _Sakura."

"Uhm, Naruto?" kata Sakura, "Aku menitipkan Hinata, oke?"

Sepeninggal Sakura, Naruto langsung tersenyum jail pada Hinata. "Kau harus tanggung jawab telah memaksaku untuk keluar dari kamar inapku."

"Salah sendiri, aku tidak memintamu keluar." kilah Hinata.

"Tetapi berkatku _mood_mu tidak seburuk sebelumnya." kata Naruto lagi, "Akui saja."

"Err... iya." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sejenak pada Sai yang masih menelepon. "Kukira Sai masih lama menelepon pacarnya itu. Kita duluan saja."

Entah bagaimana ada sepercik rasa bahagia dihati Naruto kala Hinata tidak berniat menunggu Sai. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya saking gembiranya. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu tanggung jawab. Aku akan berjalan sendiri menuju kamar inapku."

"Eh?"

Naruto terus melangkah, tidak peduli jika kakinya terasa ngilu. Ia harus bisa sembuh sesecepat mungkin. Lalu, mengajak Hinata keluar untuk kencan.

"Terserah lah, tetapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan." kata Hinata, menjajari langkah Naruto yang lambat.

-X-

"Jadi, Hinata sudah tahu, ya." kata Hanabi melalui telepon.

"Begitulah. Maafkan aku." tukas Sai.

Terdengar suara helaan napas Hanabi. "Bukan salahmu. Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu. Dan dari awal aku memang ingin dia tahu. Reaksinya bagaimana?"

"Kaget, sempat marah juga." kata Sai, "Tetapi dia mulai membaik saat Naruto bicara padanya."

"Ohh..."

"Juga, apa kau bisa kesini, langsung bicara padanya?" kata Sai, "Jangan membuat masalah semakin berlarut-larut. Ya?"

"Baiklah, jika kau yang memintanya." jawab Hanabi.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih, Hanabi. Sejak dulu aku ingin Hinata mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang keluarganya. Mungkin kau bisa membantu." kata Sai. Ia tersenyum pedih, "Dia selalu kesepian."

"Memang." Hanabi menyahut. "Tetapi kulihat mata kesepiannya mengabur ketika dekat dengan Naruto. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto, namun sepertinya begitu. Apa lagi saat dia sengaja membolos untuk menjenguk laki-laki itu."

"Hm, ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus siap-siap untuk ke rumah sakit." kata Hanabi. "Dan, Sai. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga kakakku selama ini."

"Iya, Hanabi. Tentu saja." ucap Sai. "Aku akan menunggumu disini. Cepatlah datang."

-X-

"Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf padamu. Aku juga berharap kau tidak marah sesudahnya." kata Naruto. Dia duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, memandang Hinata. "Aku sudah cukup lama ketahui kalau kau dan Hanabi bersaudara. Mungkin lebih lama dari Sai."

"Kau..."

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Naruto sebelum Hinata beranjak marah, "Tetapi aku selalu ragu dengan penglihatanku yang tiba-tiba itu. Makanya hari ini aku memastikannya."

"Oh..."

"Dan berusaha untuk menyampaikannya padamu." kata Naruto. "Sebelum sempat memikirkan caranya, kau sudah tahu."

"Hn."

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan kenyataan ini?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. "Aku masih ingat kenangan masa kecilmu itu. Aku meyakini kau tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Benar. Menyakitkan, Naruto, ketahui bahwa adikmu bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang besar sejak kecil, sedangkan dirimu tidak."

"Jadi, kau mau bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata. "Aku juga sudah bilang pada Sai, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orangtuaku yang sudah jelas-jelas meninggalkanku."

"Tetapi, kau masih mengakui Hanabi sebagai temanmu, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." jawab Hinata ragu. "Lihat saja nanti, setelah aku membicarakan tentang ini dengan Hanabi. Kau memintanya untuk datang, kan?"

"Iya." sahut Naruto. "Omong-omong, dulu aku pernah bertanya padamu, alasanmu untuk hidup. Dan seingatku, alasanmu adalah Sai. Lalu, kau sudah memikirkan alasan lainnya? Sai sudah memiliki orang lain."

"Lagi-lagi aku belum memikirkannya." Hinata menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Kau membutuhkan waktu untuk merenung." kata Naruto. "Dan memikirkan banyak hal."

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah. Mau tahu alasanku untuk hidup?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak mau."

Namun, Naruto tetap menjelaskannya. "Alasanku untuk hidup itu kamu, Hinata. Kalau tidak, kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu?"

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." kilah Hinata. "Kau membuatku merasa bersalah lagi atas kecelakaanmu."

"Kau juga celaka saat itu. Sama-sama lah. Tapi, kalau kau tidak ingin merasa bersalah, bagaimana jika kau menjadi pacarku saja?"

Hinata menoleh. Ucapan Naruto terdengar bercanda ditelinganya, tetapi sukses sekali membuat wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

Sai sudah memiliki Hanabi. Hinata juga meyakini kalau perasaannya pada Sai hanya sebatas teman kecil yang sudah terlalu biasa bersama. Sedang Naruto, hanya bersama lelaki itu Hinata bisa benar-benar lepas. Lelaki itu memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya. Lelaki itu mengerti.

"Jangan jawab sekarang. Nanti juga tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Jika perasaanmu masih ragu, masih terbayang Sai, aku dapat mengerti."

"Hm..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencari kesibukan lain. Iseng, dia mempertajam pendengarannya, lalu mendengar detak jantung Hinata yang begitu cepat dan memburu. Ia menahan tawanya saat mendengarnya. Ia memfokuskannya pada hal lain, lalu mendengar kaki melangkah menuju kamarnya dan juga suara Hanabi dan Sai.

"Mereka sudah datang." kata Naruto. Hal itu membuat Hinata memakai sarung tangan tipisnya dan merasa tegang seketika.

"Sarung tangan, ya?"

"Hanya dengan ini aku tidak bisa membaca seseorang yang kusentuh. Karena itu aku menyukai dan membenci musim dingin disaat yang sama. Mungkin aku benci karena dimusim dingin aku ditinggalkan, tetapi dimusim itu juga aku bisa bebas menggunakan sarung tangan." tanpa sadar Hinata bercerita.

Mendengarnya, Naruto tersenyum. "Lucu juga kemampuanmu. Tidak sepertiku, begitu sulit dikendalikan, terutama yang dimasa depan."

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah kendalikan." kata Hinata.

Kreekk...

"Oi, Hanabi." panggil Naruto tanpa dosa. "Selesaikan semua sekarang, disini."

-X-

"Kau... ternyata kau... adikku. Rasanya tak mungkin." Itu dua kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Hinata kala melihat Hanabi. Kalau dipikirkan lebih jauh lagi, Hanabi memang memiliki fisik yang mirip dengannya. Tapi... kenapa terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya?

"Aku juga tak percaya kau adalah kakakku." balas Hanabi.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kakak beradik itu hanya menghela napas. Penglihatan masa depannya tidak diragukan lagi. Ini telah terjadi.

"Kalian bicarakanlah baik-baik, oke? Jangan ada pertengkaran. Aku dan Naruto sebisa mungkin tak ikut campur." tegas Sai. Ia duduk disofa yang tersedia.

"Ayah ibu... apa kabar?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." jawab Hanabi. Perbincangan yang kaku. Padahal sebelumnya tidak begitu.

"Mereka pasti masih membenciku." kata Hinata."Itulah alasan mereka meninggalkan aku dulu."

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung?" tanya Hanabi. "Agar semua jelas?"

"Tidak... aku tidak ingin menerima alasan pahit itu." jawab Hinata. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Hanya tahu mereka punya anak lain sesudah aku cukup membuatku merasa kecewa."

"Ibu ada menunggu di kafeteria rumah sakit. Kau bisa bertanya padanya. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Deg.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam Hinata. Ketika Hinata menoleh, ia tersenyum. "Selesaikan hari ini atau mungkin kau akan menyesal, Hinata."

Mendengarnya, juga genggaman hangat dari Naruto membuat Hinata mengangguk lemah secara otomatis. Dia menatap Hanabi dan berkata, "Ayo."

-X-

Ketiga sosok manusia yang saling berhubungan darah tersebut saling menatap dalam diam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memulai pembicaraan yang dikhawatirkan jawabannya akan menyakitkan.

Jantung Hinata sudah berdegup sangat cepat sejak tadi. Ibunya tampak baik-baik saja, terlihat tenang. Hanabi sudah sama tegangnya dengan dirinya, sejak tadi keringat dingin keluar terus menerus dari pelipisnya.

"Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Menatap sang Ibu.

"Maafkan Ibu karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Ayah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu. Ibu sebenarnya tidak menginginkannya, tetapi... Ayah memaksa." kata Ibu dengan suara rendah. "Sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan supranatural adalah turunan dari keluarga ayahmu. Tetapi Ayah membenci itu, karena kakaknya yang memiliki hal itu dibunuh oleh penduduk desa."

"Itu sudah lama sekali, kan." kata Hinata nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayahmu trauma. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat anaknya sendiri menderita karena kemampuan itu. Ibu sudah menceritakan pada Ayah kalau Hanabi menemukanmu, tetapi ayahmu enggan ikut menemuimu." cerita ibu, "Kau apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata cepat, suaranya berubah dingin. "Ada atau tidaknya orangtua dan keluarga asli disisiku, aku tidak peduli, dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Hinata!" Hanabi berseru, rahangnya mengeras mendengar penuturan kakaknya.

"Hanabi, ibumu memang salah, tenangkan dirimu." ucap ibu. "Sebagai ibumu tentu saja aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah menjadi keluarga yang benar-benar utuh, tetapi kalau perlu bantuan, kami selalu akan terbuka."

Hinata bangkit berdiri, menghembuskan napasnya. "Oke, _arigatou. _Saya pemisi dulu kalau begitu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan."

Kemudian, Hinata beranjak dari sana. Kembali menuju kamar inap Naruto.

-X-

Setelah sampai ke kamar inap Naruto, Hinata justru menangis. Secara otomatis Hinata melangkah menuju Naruto, dan tanpa ragu lagi Naruto memeluk Hinata. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis dipundaknya.

Padahal didalam ruangan itu masih ada Sai. Sai tersenyum, diam-diam keluar dari kamar itu. Dalam hati kecilnya Naruto teramat senang karena Hinata tidak memilih untuk mendekati Sai tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis, Hinata menceritakan semuanya. Tentang alasannya dibuang, tentang kepedihannya... dan Naruto selalu berhasil membuat Hinata menjadi lebih tenang.

Naruto tidak berkomentar, hanya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Sekarang kau pasti lebih lega."

"Ya." sahut Hinata. "Ini juga karenamu, yang bilang kalau harus diselesaikan... sebelum aku menyesalinya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ucap Naruto. Tersenyum. Dengan jarak mereka yang cukup dekat, ia dapat menatap manik mata Hinata yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. "Aku memiliki permintaan, untuk kau harus lakukan."

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku." sahut Hinata dengan agak ketus, "Tetapi baiklah. Kau sudah banyak sekali menolongku, Naruto."

"aku ingin kau tidak satu apartemen lagi dengan Sai."

"Uh, um, apa? Kau serius?" Hinata mengerjap matanya.

"Ya, walau Sai adalah teman kecilmu dan seorang laki-laki yang baik, tetapi kuharap kau tidak lagi bersamanya. Dia sudah punya kekasih, dan suatu saat, tanpa bisa kau duga dia bisa saja menjadi kalap." kata Naruto.

"Tapi... selama ini aku dan dia menanggung biaya apartemen bersama, jadi tidak terlalu mahal. Sedangkan rata-rata apartemen yang sekarang..."

"Aku bisa membantumu membayar. Atau kau bisa kerja sambilan. Tenang saja, masalah itu bisa diselesaikan, kok." tukas Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Sai adalah kekasih Hanabi. Sedangkan barusaja kau debat dengan adikmu itu. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu." ucap Naruto. "Ya?"

"Iya, Naruto. Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya." sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, hari ini ada jadwal terapi lagi?"

-X-

Setelah dua bulan berada di rumah sakit, Naruto diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kakinya sudah mampu untuk berjalan, walau tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Perlahan, ia mulai dapat berlari jarak pendek, dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya yang sempat tertunda karena kondisi kakinya.

Termasuk sepak bola yang ia sukai.

Bagi Naruto, dua bulan tidak terlalu lama karena Hinata selalu menemaninya dalam terapi dan setiap kali gadis itu memiliki waktu hari, Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata dan ia tahu, ia tidak pernah merasa bosan.

Tentu saja tidak, terutama jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang disukainya, kan.

Akhirnya Naruto dapat mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan bersama. Walau sudah masuk musim panas, dan Hinata sering malas untuk keluar apartemennya.

Ya, sekarang Hinata tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang tak jauh dari rmuah sakit Naruto dirawat. Sengaja, agar ia bisa pulang pergi dengan mudah.

Seperti hari ini. Cuaca sudah panas, Naruto justru mengajaknya memakan ramen super pedas. Tentu saja Hinata nggak mau, dan cuman menonton Naruto makan. Melihat Naruto yang kepedasan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

"Wajahmu merah sekali." kata Hinata. Dia tertawa, air mata muncul disisi-sisi matanya.

"Nggak papa... sekali-kali..." Naruto berkata engap-engapan. "Ini lebih baik daripada masakan rumah sakit yang selalu tawar."

"Oke, oke. Makanlah sepuasmu." ucap Hinata. Kemudian, ia memesankan lagi minuman untuk Naruto. Sudah ketiga kalinya.

Naruto menghentikan makannya sejenak untuk menarik napas dan menghilangkan rasa pedasnya. "Kau benar-benar tdiak mau?"

"Melihatmu yang kepedasan seperti itu, tentu saja aku tidak mau."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Hanabi?" tanya Naruto. Dia memandangi Hinata tanpa sekat.

Tentu saja Hinata salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu. Cuaca yang memang panas membuat wajahnya semakin merah. "Aku dan dia baik-baik saja. Berteman seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Seharusnya... kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sai. Dia masih sering menjengukmu, kan."

Naruto mengangguk, kembali melanjutkan memakan ramen pedasnya. "Iya. Tapi, aku ingin mendengar dari pelakunya langsung."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Sungguh, kami berteman seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Itu masih lebih baik daripada kami saling menatap benci, kan?"

"Ya, ya." Naruto menyetujui ucapan Hinata. "Sesudah ini, tentukan kita mau kemana. Kau sudah menemaniku makan, sih."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu... aku mau kau temani beli es krim." kata Hinata, "Aku sedang menginginkan rasa _green tea."_

"Selera yang unik." sahut Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu."

Setelahnya, Naruto menemani Hinata untuk membeli es krim. Naruto harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ikut membeli. Kalau ia memakan es krim setelah ramen super pedas itu, bisa-bisa ia sakit perut.

"Um, Hinata."

"Apa?"

Naruto memandangi Hinata. "Lucu melihatmu yang sedang makan es krim seperti itu."

Wajah Hinata sontak berubah merah. Entah kenapa belakangan ini ia mudah gugup berada didekat terhadap ucapan Naruto yang tidak terduga.

"Masih ingat saat aku bilang kalau cinta itu adalah sebuah ketulusan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengangguk. Tentu saja ia ingat. Kadang, Hinata masih memikirkan hal itu. Baginya sendiri, cinta itu adalah sebuah rasa nyaman. Tetapi mungkin lebih dari itu semua, karena ia juga nyaman berada didekat banyak seorang cowok selain Naruto dan Sai.

"Apa kau tulus menemaniku berobat, atau hanya sebatas membalas kebaikanku menolongmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya kalau kau kecelakaan bukan karena aku, aku tetap akan menemanimu. Itu karena... tulus."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mencintaiku, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap Hinata. Keduanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi datar, entah mereka masing-masing memikirkan apa.

"Aku... sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini, tetapi selalu kutunda sampai saat yang tepat. Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Mungkin karena kita sama, atau entahlah, mungkin juga karena waktu yang berlalu selama ini." kata Naruto, lelaki itu bahkan hampir lupa bernapas saat mengucapkannya. "Jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Deg.

"Baiklah."

"Eng?"

"Sai mengajariku bahwa cinta adalah rasa penasaran. Dan sejak awal kau membuatku penasaran karena kau satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dibaca olehku. Kau juga mengajariku bahwa cinta adalah ketulusan, sepertinya yang kulakukan, menemanimu selama kau sakit adalah sebuah ketulusan." kata Hinata lembut, "Dan aku mempercayai bahwa cinta adalah rasa nyaman, mungkin juga lebih dari itu, aku tidak tahu."

"Hi... Hinataa!" kemudian, Naruto memeluknya. "Aku senang kau menjawab itu!"

-OWARI-

Apakah akhirnya gaje? *Hening*

Um, aku minta maaf bagi yang mengharapkan Hinata dapat kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya, tetapi aku tidak mewujudkannya. Awalnya aku memang ingin membuatnya demikian, tapi kalau aku berada diposisi Hinata mungkin aku takkan mau kembali juga *plak* Jadi, kubuat seperti itu deh o.O

Terima kasih juga pada **Yasuna Katakushi**__yang telah memberitahu kesalahan yang _miss _dichapter-chapter sebelumnya. _Nee, _aku memang tidak terlalu hapal dengan ceritaku sendiri karena semakin sibuk dan semakin jarang _update_ ^^ dan tentang golongan darah itu sudah kuganti kok :P

Juga pada **Azarya senju. **Rasanya tidak mempercayai kalau chapter sebelumnya itu singkat :D soalnya, ketika menulisnya kok rasanya sudah cukup panjang, ya? Hehehe xD

Dan... maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas _review _yang masuk satu per satu (: tetapi tetap saja, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfict ini, mengikuti ceritanya sejak awal sampai akhir. Baik hanya seorang _silent readers, _me-review, follow, atau favorite, semua itu sangat mendukungku dan membuatku semangat untuk menyelesaikannya sampai akhir T.T

Nah, sampai jumpa di fanfict-fanfict lainnya!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
